Smile Soul
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Hinata mengalami gangguan jiwa, bukan karena dia stress atau depresi tetapi karena ada yang menginginkan dia menjadi seperti itu.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Hinata mengalami gangguan jiwa, bukan karena dia stress atau depresi tetapi karena ada yang menginginkannya menjadi seperti itu.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC maybe, AU dan sebagainya**

**SMILE SOUL**

**CHAPTER 1**

**MENTAL DISORDERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau hebat, anakku" ucap Hiashi bangga kepada Hinata setelah melihat nilai kelulusan Hinata dari Senior High School. Hinata memang anak pintar.

Mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga rumah mereka, tidak hanya mereka berdua tetapi ada juga Shuki ibu tiri Hinata kemudian Karin kakak tiri Hinata.

"Terima kasih, tou-san" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sementara ibu tiri dan kakak tiri Hinata saling melihat satu sama lain, dengan tatapan tidak menyukai moment anak dan ayah tersebut.

Mereka baru pulang dari acara wisuda kelulusan Hinata dan Karin di Konoha Senior High School, Hinata adalah siswa yang mendapat nilai terbaik lulusan tahun ini di sekolahnya.

Karin juga sudah dilihat nilai kelulusan oleh Hiashi sebelum Hiashi melihat nilai Hinata. Tanggapan Hiashi adalah "Bagus", ya memang Karin memang bagus tapi tidak sebaik Hinata.

"Wah berarti kedua putri tou-san akan menjadi mahasiswi sebentar lagi."

Hiashi menginginkan Hinata dan Karin untuk kuliah di Konoha University, tidak kuliah di luar kota. Karena Hiashi mengkhawatirkan mereka, karena mereka itu perempuan.

Kebetulan Hinata mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di Konoha University, Karin kakak tirinya yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya tidak mendapatkan beasiswa walaupun nilainya bagus.

Lagipula Konoha University adalah salah satu universitas terbaik di Jepang, jadi kalau Karin gadis berambut merah itu dan Hinata kuliah di sana, mereka akan mendapat pendidikan yang baik.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian untuk berganti pakaian, tapi sebelumnya dia ingin mandi dahulu, ini sudah sore hari.

Hinata pusing lagi, dan ia memegang kepalanya "Tenang Hinata, tidak apa-apa….ini tidak apa-apa" dengan mengucapkan itu Hinata percaya sakitnya akan segera sembuh.

Memang Hinata sering sakit kepala akhir-akhir ini, tapi Hinata membiarkannya saja, mungkin ini akibat terlalu banyak berpikir, pikirnya. Terkadang dia sering berhalusinasi seperti melihat peri atau bahkan mendiang ibu kandungnya.

Kemudian Hinata mengingat Neji akan segera pulang, sakit kepala itu berkurang dengan sendirinya, karena Hinata sangat bahagia jadi dia melupakan sakit kepalanya itu.

Hyuuga Neji, kakak laki-laki dan saudara kandung satu-satunya, Neji tadi mengabari Hinata kalau dia minta maaf tidak bisa datang ke acara wisuda kelulusan Hinata karena di jalan sangatlah macet, Neji akan sampai di rumah petang hari.

Neji sekarang sudah meyelesaikan UAS semester 5 nya dan libur, jadi dia pulang.

Hinata bilang tidak apa-apa, Neji pulang dengan selamat dan Hinata dapat bertemu dengannya saja sudah menjadi kebahagiaan untuk Hinata.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dan telah mengganti pakaian, Hinata melihat ada segelas jus jeruk di lemari kecil alas lampu tidurnya. Hinata berpikir pasti bibi, pembantu di rumah Hiashi yang meletakkan minuman itu.

Ada tiga pelayan wanita di rumah ini, tapi yang paling tua yang sering dipanggil bibi oleh anggota kelurga tersebut.

Karena Hinata merasa haus, Hinata segera meminum jus itu, masih terasa segar. Hinata menghabiskan jus jeruk tersebut dan menyimpan gelasnya kembali di atas lemari kecil tadi.

Hinata menutup lavendernya karena merasa pusing itu datang kembali, Hinata memegang kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata-kata ampuhnya "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi sayang, kalimat itu tidak ampuh. Sakit kepalanya lebih besar dibandingkan yang tadi dan sebelum-sebelumnya. "Kaa-san" dia memanggil mendiang ibunya.

Hinata membaringkan dirinya di kasurnya, Hinata berpikir kalau tidur sebentar mungkin sakit kepalanya akan hilang. Hitung-hitung sambil menunggu kakak tersayangnya sampai di rumah.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki dengan tattoo 'Ai' di salah satu sisi keningnya sedang terbaring di ranjang, dia menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai alas surai merah maroonnya.

Jadenya menatap langit-langit, memikirkan masa lalu, laki-laki ini masih berusia 19 tahun.

Dia mengingat beberapa tahun lalu saat dia berusia 12 tahun, memakai pakaian pemakaman. Dia baru saja kehilangan Karura, ibunya.

Saat itu dia sedang menunduk sambil berdiri menyenderkan punggungnya di tiang ayunan taman. Dia baru saja pulang dari pemakaman dan dia tidak memberitahukan keluarganya kalau dia akan berjalan-jalan.

Sabaku Gaara, nama anak laki-laki itu sangat sedih kehilangan ibunya, tapi tidak ada satu tetes air matapun yang keluar dari jadenya.

Tanpa sengaja arah kakinya berjalan menuju taman, dia memiliki memori tentang ibunya di taman ini, taman kota Suna.

Banyak sekali anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang bermain di taman tersebut. Tapi Gaara tidak memedulikan anak-anak lain, dia hanya berkutat akan kenangannya bersama mendiang ibunya di taman ini.

Gaara melihat sepasang kaki milik seorang anak perempuan, terlihat dari sepatu yang dikenakan anak itu, sepatu pantofel berwarna lavender dan Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya, warna sepatu itu mirip sekali dengan warna mata anak perempuan tersebut.

Anak perempuan itu, kaget melihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata Gaara. "Ada apa?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

"A-ano, a-apakah kamu ingin me-makai ayunan itu?" Anak itu menunjuk ayunan yang tiangnya menjadi tempat Gaara bersandar.

Ayunan itu hanya satu, sebenarnya ada tiang ayunan lagi tapi sudah dipakai oleh anak lain.

"Kau ingin memakainya?" tanya Gaara. Anak perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Hm, pakai saja" Gaara mempersilakan anak itu memakai ayunan itu dan dia bersiap melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"Go-gomen, kalau a-aku lancang. Apa kamu dari pemakaman?" Hinata melihat pakaian Gaara yang memang sebenarnya seperti pakaian ke pemakaman dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih berdasi hitam.

"Ya, kaa-sanku meninggal." Gaara tadinya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu, entah mungkin suara anak itu yang begitu lembut atau mata lavendernya yang menghipnotisnya membuatnya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ke-kehilangan seorang okaa-san memang sa-sangat menyakitkan." Ucap anak itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti rasanya." tanggap Gaara ketus. Tapi anak perempuan itu tersenyum, dan hal tersebut yang membuat Gaara merasa aneh. Orang pasti marah apabila mendengar jawaban ketus seperti tadi, tapi berbeda dengan anak ini.

Anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek tersebut menanggapi "Aku mengerti karena kaa-sanku meninggal seminggu yang lalu."

Hati Gaara mencelos, anak perempuan ini mempunyai nasib yang sama. Kalau orang lain akan meminta maaf karena tidak tahu tentang hal tersebut. Tapi berbeda dengan Gaara, dia justru langsung menanyakan "Kenapa kaa-sanmu meninggal?"

Anak perempuan ini menunduk, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya kembali "Kaa-san me-mempunyai gangguan jiwa dan dia ju-juga punya penyakit jantung."

Bahkan anak perempuan ini lebih menderita dibandingkan Gaara, ibunya juga meninggal karena sakit tetapi ibunya tidak mengalami gannguan jiwa atau gila.

Gaara tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang kepada anak perempuan ini.

Anak perempuan itu mengerti akan diamnya Gaara, pasti karena Gaara terkejut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, i-itu sudah takdirnya" bahkan anak kecil ini sudah mengerti mengenai takdir dan bijaksana.

"Si-siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata. "Sabaku Gaara" jawab Gaara.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata tersenyum manis sekali.

"Ma-mau main ayunan bersama?" Gaara hanya diam mendengar ajakan Hinata. Gaara merasa dirinya sudah besar, tidak perlu bermain ayunan lagi.

"Tak apa, ka-kamu duluan saja, na-nanti aku yang dorong." Hinata tidak tahu kalau Gaara tidak ingin naik ayunan itu karena dirinya merasa sudah terlalu besar untuk bermain ayunan.

Tapi entah rasa tidak enak hati atau kasihan yang muncul dari hati Gaara, maka Gaara mengangguk dan duduk di ayunan tersebut kemudian Hinata mendoronganya pelan dan lama-lama menjadi kencang.

Gaara berteriak karena ulah Hinata, setidaknya beban di hatinya sedikit berkurang. Hinata pandai merubah perasaan orang.

Sejak saat itu, mereka selalu bertemu di taman pada sore hari. Sampai suatu hari ketika mereka duduk bersama di kursi taman. Hinata dipanggil seseorang.

Hinata menoleh ke asal suara "Nii-san" suara Hinata pelan.

"Gaara-san, i-itu nii-sanku." Ucap Hinata dan Gaara hanya ber oh saja.

Dari jarak 3 meter, Neji kakak Hinata menyuruhnya pulang. Hinata meminta maaf kepada Gaara karena harus pulang. Gaara tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

Hinata menghampiri Neji dan Neji menggandeng tangannya "Kita harus bersiap-siap, besok kita akan ke Konoha." Kata Neji "Konoha?" tanya Hinata. Tapi Neji tidak menjawab dan berpikir akan menjawabnya nanti di rumah.

Gaara memperhatikan kepergian Hinata. Gaara merasa seolah-olah tidak akan bertemu dengan Hinata dalam waktu yang lama dan Hinata melihat ke belakang ke arah Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum dan Gaara juga tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya kepada Hinata.

Benar saja apa yang dirasakan Gaara, Gaara tidak pernah melihat Hinata datang lagi ke taman itu. Gaara tidak pernah menanyakan alamat Hinata, jadi dia tidak tahu Hinata tinggal di mana saat ini.

Dia mendengar nama kota Konoha dari Neji ketika menggandeng Hinata pulang. Gaara merindukan Hinata, dia akan menemui Hinata nanti.

Saat ini, di usianya yang ke-19 tahun, dia sudah mendapatkan alamat lengkap rumah Hinata. Besok pagi dia akan pergi ke Konoha untuk menemui Hinata.

Gaara selalu mencari informasi tentang Hinata, Gaara saat ini mengetahui kalau Hinata saat pergi ke Konoha berusia 11 tahun, ayahnya menjemput Hinata dan kakanya Neji untuk tinggal bersama mereka dan juga ibu dan kakak tirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan…..tuan….tuan.." dengan tergesa-gesa pembantu di rumah Hinata berlari ke ruang kerja Hiashi dan masuk ke ruang kerja tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiashi keheranan, dia sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Nona….nona Hinata mengamuk di kamarnya, tuan" dengan ngos-ngosan pembantu tersebut memberitahukan kepada Hiashi.

Tidak mungkin Hinata mengamuk, Hiashi merasa tidak percaya, Hinata itu kan dikenal lembut dan tegar, dan kenapa dia bisa mengamuk?

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Hiashi segera pergi menuju kamar Hinata.

Dia berpapasan dengan Neji yang baru datang, Hiashi melihat anaknya itu sebentar dan langsung pergi menuju tujuannya, kamar Hinata.

Neji yang terkejut akan tingkah ayahnya segera menyusul ayahnya. Apalagi yang ditujunya saat ini adalah kamar Hinata. Neji menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Aaargghhhhh" Hinata memegang kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya. Dia terlihat acak-acakan. Hinata menarik sprei dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Ada pecahan gelas di lantai, yang tentu saja adalah ulah Hinata. Kemudian bantal-bantal yang berserakan di lantai.

Betapa terkejutnya Hiashi dan Neji saat tiba di kamar Hinata. Hinata seperti bukan dirinya, benar-benar bukan dirinya yang lemah lembut dan tidak mungkin mengamuk seperti itu. Sekalipun marah ataupun menangis, Hinata tidak akan seperti itu.

DI dalam kamar sudah ada Shuki dan Karin, kemudian dua orang pelayan wanita.

"PERGI…..PERGI….PERGI…." Hinata berteriak histeris meyuruh semuanya pergi.

Hiashi mendekati Hinata "Kenapa nak, ada apa denganmu?" tapi Hinata menjauh mundur menghindari Hiashi.

Hinata menjambak rambutnya, Neji tidak tahan. Dia segera mendekati Hinata dan menarik kedua tangan Hinata.

Hinata saat ini sedang duduk di ranjangnya, Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Neji. "LEPAS….LEPASKAN AKU…." Hinata berteriak-teriak.

"Tatap aku, Hinata" perintah Neji. Hinata tidak menurutinya. Neji menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata meronta-ronta "Tenanglah…..tenanglah" sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya "Ini nii-san, Hinata. Ini nii-san." Ucapnya sambil meneteskan air mata merasa begitu bersalah kepada adik satu-satunya ini.

Hiashi merasa terpukul, melihat anaknya seperti itu. Sementara Shuki dan Karin diam-diam tersenyum melihat kejadian ini.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa." Ucap Neji esok harinya kepada ayahnya di ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Kita harus melakukannya kalau dia masih seperti itu." Jawab Hiashi "Kemungkinan dia menjadi seperti mendiang ibumu." Hiashi melanjutkan dan Hiashi berpikir Hinata mengalami hal ini karena faktor keturunan.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuat ibu menjadi seperti itu?" Neji menyalahkan ayahnya. Iya tahu ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya karena seorang janda beranak satu, yaitu Shuki.

Ibunya pulang ke kampung halamannya yaitu kota Suna dan tinggal bersama adiknya, Taka. Tapi ibunya mengalami gangguan jiwa dan sampai meninggal.

Kemudian ayahnya mendatangi kota Suna dan meminta anak-anaknya kembali kepadanya. Awalnya Neji tidak setuju, tetapi dia berpikir logis, akan merepotkan Taka kalau harus mengurus mereka. Lagipula Taka juga mempunyai anak dan istri yang harus dia urus.

Sebenarnya Neji lebih memikirkan Hinata, Hinata harus mendapat pendidikan dan kehidupan yang baik. Maka dari itu dia memilih mengubur keegoisannya demi Hinata.

Neji dan Hinata hidup dan tinggal bersama ibu dan saudara tiri mereka. Ibu tirinya telah dinikahi oleh Hiashi setelah kepergian ibu Neji ke Suna.

Neji tahu bahwa ibu dan adik tirinya tersebut hanya berpura-pura menyayangi mereka. Neji tidak tahan melihat wajah orang yang menjadi penyebab ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya, Neji juga tidak menyukai sifat sok berkuasa mereka saat ayahnya tidak ada di rumah.

Apa semua ibu dan saudara tiri di dunia ini seperti itu? Neji rasa tidak, hanya saja rata-rata seperti itu. Buktinya Lee, teman selasa SMA nya mempunyai ibu tiri yang benar-benar tulus menyayanginya.

Maka dari itu, dia memilih mengambil beasiswanya di The University Of Tokyo, ia dapat meraih beasiswa tersebut karena kegeniusannya.

Sebenarnya ada rasa was-was untuk meninggalkan Hinata di rumah ini sendirian tanpa dirinya, tetapi Hinata bilang tidak apa-apa, dia akan baik-baik saja. "Lagipula sayang melewatkan kesempatan itu." Ucapa Hinata kepada Neji waktu dulu.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang tiba, dengan wajah datarnya sekarang Gaara berada di dekat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar sambil memegang kertas berisikan sebuah alamat.

Gaara mencocokkan alamat yang tertera di kertas dengan alamat rumah tersebut, bingo! Dan benar cocok. Dalam hati Gaara meras senang.

Gaara melihat ada seseorang keluar dari gerbang rumah itu. Seorang pria ynag kelihatannya adalah seorang tukang kebun. Kenudian disusul oleh seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan, sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih.

Entah kenapa Gaara membalikkan badannya, tidak menghadap kea rah mereka dan dengan jarak yang tidak begitu jauh dari mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan nona Hinata sekarang?" tanya tukang kebun itu kepada pelayang wanita itu.

"Hinata" batin Gaara. Apa itu Hinatanya?

"Hinata…..apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?" masih dalam benak Gaara. Gaara bukan tipe orang yang suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi kali ini adalah Hinatanya, teman kecilnya yang bahkan ia sengaja datang untuk menemuinya.

"Sepertinya memburuk." Jawab pelayan itu. "Nona Hinata tadi mengamuk lagi dan saat ini justru seperti orang linglung, ekspresinya datar, dan juga tidak mau didekati." Pelayan itu melanjutkan.

"Kasihan nona, dia begitu baik. Sebenarnya apa penyebab dia menjadi seperti itu?" tanya tukang kebun itu.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti. Nyonya bilang kalau itu adalah penyakit turunan dari ibu nona Hinata."

Wajah tukang kebun itu menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan mendengar hal tersebut.

"Dengan kondisi sepeerti itu, nona akan dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa besok pagi." Info pelayan itu.

"Sangat disayangkan nona kita yang baik hati itu mengalami hal ini." tukang kebun itu sangat menyayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan nona rumahnya di mana ia bekerja.

Gaara yang mendengar semua itu merasa ini menyakitkan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tidur telelap di tempat tidurnya, semenatar Neji duduk di sampingnya. Neji megusap rambut Hinata.

Neji menatap wajah Hinata. Kemarin saat Hinata mulai mengamuk, tak lama dokter datang dan memeriksanya. Hinata disuntik obat penenang, sehingga dapat tertidur terlelap.

Seperti sekarang, Hinata dapat tidur dengan begitu tenang seperti dia baik-baik saja karena dokter datang dan menyuntikkan obat penenang kepadanya.

Kemarin dokter bilang bahwa jika kondisi Hinata seperti ini terus, Hinata akan dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa karena akan membahayakan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dokter bilang Hinata mengalami depresi yang sangat hebat. Tentu semua orang hampir tidak percaya, apa yang membuat Hinata depresi? Itu pertanyaan semua orang. Karena Hinata selama ini terkenal ceria walaupun suka terlihat malu-malu.

Neji mencium kening adiknya dengan lembut "Hinata" dan Neji menitikan air mata "Gomen ne" dia sangat menyesal.

Seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan Hinata. Seharusnya dia melindungi adik kandung satu-satunya ini.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, Hinata?" bisik Neji dan tidak mungkin Hinata akan menjawabnya, karena Hinata terlelap. Tapi kalau sadarpun, dia tidak akn mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Neji dengan kondisi yang sepeerti itu.

.

.

.

.

Tap….tap…tap….

Suara langkah seorang laki-laki mendekati Hinata yang sedang tertidur, kemudian dia duduk di temapat tidur Hinata. Tepat di samping Hinata.

Hinata memnadang wajah Hinata lekat "Hinata, ini benar kau." Kata laki-laki bermata jade itu menatap Hinata yang tertidur seperti malaikat.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontarkan Neji tadi.

Buka karena heran melihat perubahan fisik Hinata yang sekarang bermbut panjang sepunggung dan lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

Yang laki-laki itu maksud adalah kondisi Hinata yang terkena gangguan jiwa.

Gaara, laki-laki itu petang tadi mengendap-ngendap seperti maling masuk ke rumah Hiashi dan menemukan kamar Hinata.

Gaara melihat Hinata di balik jendela luar kamar Hinata yang terlihat sedang mengamuk dan dokter menyuntikkan obat penenang di lengan Hinata.

Gaara sungguh sedih melihatnya, orang yang dahulu membuatnya mengurangi rasa sedihnya atas kepergian ibunya, orang yang mempunyai nasib yang sama sepertinya dan sekaran orang itu menjadi seperti ini.

"Jangan khawatir, Hinata! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa."

.

.

.

.

Hiashi, istrinya, Neji dan Karin sedang sarapan di meja makan. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan..." mereka semua otomatis menghentikan kegiatan mereka demi menanggapi apa yang akan disampaikan pelayan tersebut.

"Nona….nona..Hinata…" Neji yang mendengar nama adiknya disebut segera berlari ke kamar adiknya. Semuanya mengikuti Neji.

Dan apa yang didapatnay di kamar Hinata, membuat tangan Neji mengepal sekaligus terkejut.

Kamar Hinata kosong, tidak ada Hinata di sana.

Neji khawatir, ke mana Hinata?

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Karena di fic ini Hinata mempunyai gangguanb jiwa, jadi gak papa ya kalau dia agak OOC banget.**

**Nama Shuki dan Taka, Ryu ngarang.**

**Ryu mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah review di Sometimes chapter ending, follow and fave **

**Ryu minta maaf buat yang minta sequel, Ryu gak bikin sequelnya.**

**Tapi Ryu berharap semoga minna-san suka ya ddengan fic GaaHina yang ini…..**

**Review nya donk kasih ya…..please !**

**Thank You Minna-san**


	2. Chapter 2

Summimasen, Ryu update lagi ni.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Waring : OOC Maybe, typo, AU, dan sebagainya de.**

Semoga chapter ini gak ngebosenin ya, semoga suka ya

.

.

**SMILE SOUL**

**CHAPTER 2**

**SOUL**

**~SEMOGA SUKA & SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna kuning keemasan dan agak sedikit coklat, bermerek Nissan Extrem Crossover. Mobil yang menjadi rajanya Crossover tersebut berparkir di depan sebuah butik yang megah.

Kemudian seorang laki-laki bersurai merah yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut menarik lebih ke atas jaket coklatnya yang menutupi tubuh gadis di sampingnya. Gadis tersebut sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di Iwagakure, laki-laki itu Gaara setelah menarik jaketnya yang berfungsi sebagai selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata kemudian turun dari mobilnya.

Terlihat di depan butik itu sedang dibuka kuncinya oleh si pemilik butik yang ternyata seorang perempuan berambut biru dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga besar di atasnya bernama Konan.

Tentu butik ini baru akan dibuka kuncinya karena waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. Semalam Gaara membawa Hinata lebih tepatnya menculik Hinata, karena dia membawa Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Hinata pada pukul 3 dini hari.

Gaara menghampiri si pemilik butik, "Apa anda pemilik butik ini?" tanya Gaara tanpa mengucapkan salam sebelumnya untuk sekedar basa-basi atau bentuk perilaku sopan santun.

Wanita itu menoleh kepada Gaara "Ya saya pemilik butik ini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawar wanita itu. "Aku ingin beberapa baju, sepatu, dan pakaian dalam untuk gadis yang ada di dalam mobil itu." Gaara menyebutkan itu semua dengan ekspresi datarnya bahkan tidak risih sedikitpun ketika menyebutkan pakaian dalam seorang gadis.

Ketika Gaara membawa pergi Hinata, ia tidak mengambil pakaian Hinata dan langsung membawa Hinata saja saat itu. Tapi membelikan beberapa helai pakaian untuk Hinata bukan hal yang merepotkan baginya.

Konan menghampiri mobil Gaara dan Gaara membuka pintu mobilnya, menampakkan Hinata yang masih tertidur. "Kenapa tuan tidak membangunkannya agar lebih mudah mencoba pakaiannya?" tanya Konan. "Tidak perlu, kau berikan saja sesuai ukurannya!" perintah Gaara.

Konan agak terkejut, orang ini aneh. Sebenarnya sebuah keberuntungan bagi Gaara karena Hinata belum bangun saat ini. Kemudian Konan menuruti perintah Gaara.

Konan membawa beberapa helai pakaian yang sesuai ukuran Hinata dan menunjukkannya kepada Gaara. Tapi Gaara tidak menyukainya, karena Konan membawa pakaian yang agak terbuka "Aku tidak suka, berikan yang sederhana saja dan tidak terlalu terbuka" Karena Gaara suka Hinata yang memakai pakaian yang tidak terlalu terbuka seperti dulu dan walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap sangat cantik baginya.

Konan membawa pakaian yang diinginkan Gaara, kali ini Gaara tidak memprotes. Gaara juga membelikan beberapa baju tidur dan bukan baju tidur seperti lingerie tetapi baju tidur yang setipe dengan yang dipakai oleh Hinata.

Sepatu dan sandal tidur dipilih oleh Gaara, Gaara tidak membelikan Hinata sepatu berhak tinggi tetapi berjenis pantofel seperti yang sering Hinata pakai saat mereka masih kecil hanya saja disesuaikan dengan ukuran kaki Hinata yang sekarang.

Kalau untuk pakaian dalam, tentu Gaara membiarkan saja Konan yang memilihkannya. Gaara tidak tahu menahu masalah pakaian dalam tersebut. Konan yang sepertinya mengetahui tipe yang diinginkan Gaara, memberikan pakaian dalam wanita yang cukup nyaman untuk dipakai, tidak dengan bentuk yang aneh-aneh seperti yang wanita dewasa pakai ketika 'merayu' suaminya di ranjang.

Tujuan Gaara adalah Sora no Kuni atau yang sering disebut Soragakure atau sering juga disebut kota langit , kota kecil yang indah dengan awan yang begitu indah dan bahkan letaknya sangat jauh dari Konoha. Yang paling penting Sora no Kuni adalah tempat di mana kakak sepupu Gaara yang bernama Sasori tinggal di sana.

.

.

.

.

Shuki wanita berambut merah itu dan berstatus sebagai ibu tiri Hinata dan juga putrinya Karin yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti ibunya sedang memilih-milih pakaian di Konoha Mall.

Sementara Hiashi dan Neji sedang bingung akan ke mana perginya Hinata dan sedang berusaha mencari Hinata, mereka justru berpura-pura mencari Hinata padahal pada kenyataanya mereka justru berbelanja di mall. Seakan menikmati kepergian Hinata, dan memang itu kenyataanya.

"Kaa-san tidak menyangka bahwa anak itu pergi dari rumah, tapi itu bagus." Ucapnya kepada Karin.

Karin tersenyum "Kaa-san benar, ini di luar dugaan. Kita menginginkan dia menjadi gila adalah hal yang bagus saat berhasil tapi dengan dia pergi ini lebih bagus."

Ya Karin dan Shuki selama ini menaruh obat di dalam minuman Hinata dalam jangka waktu satu bulan ini. Obat yang membuat Hinata menjadi tidak waras. Dan kemarin lusa mereka menaruh obat dengan dosis yang lebih banyak sehingga emosi Hinata meledak.

Sebenarnya obat tersebut lama-lama selain akan membuat orang yang meminumnya menjadi gila, kalau obat tersebut diminum dalam jangka waktu panjang setelah gejala gangguan jiwa mencapai puncaknya. Orang tersebut akan mengalami kematian.

Benar-benar ibu dan kakak tiri yang jahat.

.

.

.

.

Gaara membawa nampan dengan susu dan nasi beserta sup di atas nampan tersebut. Gaara berpikir Hinata mungkin sudah bangun saat ini. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam 10.30 pagi.

Obat yang disuntikkan oleh dokter kemarin membuat Hinata tertidur lebih lama dari pertama kali dia diberikan obat penenang tersebut karena kondisi Hinata yang selalu mengamuk setiap bangun tidur.

Hinata sedang tidur di salah satu kamar villa milik Sasori. Gaara menelpon Sasori pada dini hari kalau dia akan datang. Menurut Sasori, Gaara adalah orang gila yang membangunkannya, tidak bisakah dia menelpon nanti? Bagi Gaara, itu tidak bisa dilakukan nanti.

Sasori tidak tinggal di villa tersebut, dia tinggal di apartemen dekat rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja agar lebih cepat sampai rumah sakit. Sasori bilang, ada pembantu wanita berusia 45 tahun yang menjaga villa itu jadi Gaara hanya perlu datang saja, Sasori akan mengabari kalau Gaara akan datang kepada pembantu di villa tersebut.

Tapi Gaara meminta Sasori untuk menemuinya dan memeriksakan temannya yang sakit. Sasori merasa aneh, dia kan seorang psikiater, bukan dokter umum. Tapi Gaara tidak memberitahu lebih lanjut, hanya lebih mempertegas agar Sasori datang.

Gaara tidak mungkin membawa Hinata ke rumahnya di Suna karena keluarganya akan memaksanya mengembalikan Hinata kepada keluarganya. Atau ke apartemen yang dia sewa di Tokyo saat dia kuliah di The University of Tokyo. Saat ini dia sedang libur kuliah, sama seperti Neji.

Neji tidak mengenal Gaara, Gaara adalah junior Neji, begitu pula Gaara tidak mengenalnya, Mereka adalah dua orang yang memiliki sifat yang sama-sama cuek. Baru saat Gaara mengetahui alamat lengkap Hinata, dia juga mengetahui bahwa Neji juga berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Kalau di apartemen, mungkin orang-orang akan mencurigai sikap Hinata dan lagi kalau ada Sasori, mungkin bisa menolong Hinata.

Gaara sengaja membawa susu dan sup itu sendiri ke kamar Hinata, bukannya pembantu itu. Gaara ingin menemui Hinata saat Hinata bangun nanti.

Gaara bahkan belum tidur, tapi hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa, dia kan memiliki insomnia.

Gaara sampai di kamar yang ditempati Hinata, Gaara menemukan Hinata sedang duduk di lantai dan dengan kepala menunduk. Rambut yang acak-acakan. Lantai yang berserakan dengan sprei dan bantal-bantal di lantai.

"Hinata" Gaara tahu ini akan terjadi saat Hinata bangun tapi Gaara mencoba untuk memanggil Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar sesuatu yang diucapkan Gaara, mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya dipenuhi air mata, Hinata telah menangis, Hinata menatap tajam kepada Gaara.

Gaara terkejut akan tatapan itu kepadanya kemudian tiba-tiba tatapan mata Hinata berubah menjadi takut. Hinata berdiri dan mundur "PERGI!" ucapnya kepada Gaara.

"Hinata, ini aku, Gaara. Kau tidak ingat aku?" tanyanya sambil mendekat kepada Hinata.

Hinata semakin mundur "PERGI…..PERGI…PERGI…" Hinata seperti sangat marah dan ketakutan dan mengambil bantal kemudian mengenai wajah Gaara.

Bantal itu mendarat di lantai setelah berhasil memberikan pukulan di wajah tampan Gaara. Gaara menghela napasnya. Kemudian menaruh nampan itu di lemari kecil alas lampu tidur.

Gaara menahan emosi kesakitan di hatinya karena harus menghadapi hal ini. Gaara tetap mendekati Hinata, tubuh Hinata menempel ke dinding, masih dengan ekspresi takut.

Gaara menarik tangan Hinata dan memeluk Hinata, Hinata berusaha meronta dengan memukul-mukul dada Gaara. Gaara membiarkan Hinata memukul-mukul dadanya.

Laki-laki bertatto 'Ai' itu tetap memeluk Hinata, tidak peduli betapa Hinata meronta-ronta sampai Hinata berhenti meronta karena merasakan kedamaian dan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh tubuh Gaara.

Gaara mengambil ponsel di saku celananya saat Hinata sudah tidak meronta lagi dalam pelukannya dan memanggil seseorang "Kau masih di mana?" tanyanya pada Sasori.

"Aku sudah di depan villa." Jawab pria berusia 25 tahun itu.

"Hm" adalah tanggapan Gaara. "Cek, dasar anak itu" keluh Sasori.

Sasori masuk ke villanya dan mencari-cari Gaara, kemudian menemukan Gaara yang sedang memeluk Hinata. Tentu ekspresi Sasori adalah ekspresi orang yang terkejut karena melihat kamar yang berantakan.

Tapi itu tidak seberapa dibanding dengan terkejut karena melihat Gaara yang memeluk seorang gadis, hal yang sangat jarang karena yang Sasori tahu kalau Gaara itu selalu bersikap dingin kepada para gadis.

.

.

.

.

Gaara dan Sasori, dua laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama yaitu warna merah sedang berjalan di depan villa milik Sasori.

Sasori sebenarnya menganggap Gaara seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, mungkin karena dia anak tunggal, walaupun Gaara sangat menyebalkan.

Sekarang Hinata sedang tertidur pulas karena telah disuntik obat penenang oleh Sasori dan Sasori sudah mendengar dari Gaara tentang apa yang terjadi kepada Hinata.

Dari yang diceritakan Gaara ketika Hinata baru terlelap karena obat penenang tadi, Sasori mengambil sempel darah Hinata untuk dibawa ke laboratorium karena sepertinya ada yang janggal.

"Jangan memberitahu keluargaku kalau aku di sini dan jangan ceritakan apa pun tentangnya!" Gaara meminta Sasori untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaan Hinata dan dirinya di sini kepada keluarga Gaara.

Sasori menghela napasnya "Hhhh, kau ini!"

"Aku pinjam villamu sampai dia sembuh." kata Gaara dan Sasori mengizinkannya "Pakailah sesukamu!"

"Gaara, apa kau tidak berpikir dengan kau melakukan ini, tidak akan membuat keluarga gadis itu khawatir?"

Gaara terdiam, sepertinya Sasori tahu kalau Gaara sulit menjawab pertanyaannya dan Sasori bilang "Sepertinya mulai sekarang kau akan repot."

"Tolong sembuhkan dia." Pinta Gaara dan baru kali ini Gaara memohon kepada orang lain.

Sasori yang mendengarnya merasa tidak percaya Gaara memohon kepadanya, Sasori mengiyakan "Aku akan membantumu."

"Sasori" panggil Gaara dan mereka berhenti berjalan. Gaara memang tidak pernah menyebut Sasori kakak, padahal usia Sasori jauh dibandingkan dengannya.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanyanya "Apa Hinata akan terus diberi obat penenang?" ada tatapan kesedihan pada jade Gaara.

"Tidak selalu, lagipula tidak baik untuk penyembuhannya. Tindakanmu sudah bagus saat dia mengamuk, kau memeluknya. Itu sudah menjadi obat penenang karena pelukan adalah hal yang membuat dia merasa kalau ada yang peduli kepadanya."

"Tunggulah hasil lab, aku akan memberikan obat yang tepat setelah mengetahui hasil lab tersebut. Tapi….." Sasori menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara penasaran "Seperti yang aku katakan kalau mulai sekarang kau akan repot."

Gaara mengerti "Dia mengalami gangguan jiwa yang membuatnya amnesia, insomnia, dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, dan akan berperilaku tidak wajar, kau tahu?"

"Kau yang berada di dekatnya, perhatianmu akan lebih membantunya sembuh."

Gaara sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti "Mulai sekarang kau harus memperlakukannya seperti ratu, bukan….bukan ratu maksudku, kau harus merawatnya seperti mengajari anak kecil."

"Aku mengerti."

Sasori melihat sisi lain dari sikap saudara sepupunya ini, Sasori melihat ketulusan dalam diri Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Gaara sedang duduk di samping Hinata yang tertidur di ranjangnya, Sasori tidak memberikan obat penenang dengan dosis tinggi. Kemungkinan Hinata akan segera bangun.

Hinata sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian tidur, pembantu di Villa Sasori yang menggantinya dan juga mengelap tubuh Hinata saat Hinata tidur tentu atas perintah Gaara. Gaara tidak melihat saat Hinata dilap dan diganti pakaiannya.

Benar saja, Hinata mulai menggeliatkan badannya dan lavendernya perlahan terbuka.

Saat lavender Hinata terbuka, Gaara tersenyum kepadanya. Hinata segera bangkit duduk melihat hal itu, Hinata sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Gaara dan ekspresinya masih ketakutan seperti akan mengamuk lagi.

"Jangan takut, Hinata!"

"Hiiiinata?" tanya Hinata yang kebingungan dan melapalkan namanya dengan wajah bertanya.

Gaara mulai senang, karena Hinata tidak mengamuk lagi "Ya, Hinata. Itu kau."

"Aaakuu?" tanyanya.

"Hi-na-ta….Hi-na-ta….Hi-na-ta…hehhe" Hinata menyebut namanya sendiri berulang-ulang dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya, kau Hinata. Aku Gaara….." Gaara menggantungkan kata-katanya agar Hinata percaya kepadanya, dia berpikir apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Pelindungmu" lanjut Gaara.

"Pelinduuuung?" tanya Hinata. "Hm, orang yang menjaga dan melindungimu, jadi tidak usah takut ya!" ini seperti bukan Gaara yang stoic itu.

Hinata mengangguk berulang-ulang kali tanda mengerti.

"Sekarang, makan ya! Kau pasti lapar." Gaara mengambil nampan yang ada di atas lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur Hinata. Bukan makanan yang tadi Gaara bawa saat Hinata mengamuk tapi ini makanan yang baru.

Gaara menyendokkan nasi di mangkuk kecil dan mencoba menyuapi Hinata. Tapi Hinata menggeleng.

Gaara berusaha meyakinkan Hinata "Kau tahu apa tugasmu sebagai orang yang dilindungi oleh pelindung?" Hinata menggeleng "Yaitu menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh pelindungmu."

"Buka mulutmu, Hinata!" Awalnya Hinata ragu, tapi kemudian Hinata membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan. Gaara senang tapi tidak menunjukkan senyumnya. Gaara tidak membuang kesempatan ini dengan menyuapi Hinata.

"Kau suka?" tanya Gaara. Hinata mengangguk "Hiiii…nata suka." tanggapan Hinata.

Gaara terus menyuapi Hinata malam itu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Hinata sedang menonton televisi. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Tentu Gaara yang menyalakan televisi agar Hinata mendapat hiburan, Tadi mereka sarapan bersama di meja makan, Gaara awalnya menyuapi Hinata tapi kemudian Gaara mengajari Hinata menggunakan sendoknya. Hinata mengikuti gerakan Gaara, Hinata belajar dengan cepat.

Gaara senang akan kemajuan Hinata.

Awalnya Hinata merasa aneh dengan televisi yang menampilkan gambar bergerak tapi Hinata mulai menyukainya.

Saat ini pembantu Sasori sedang mencuci pakaian, Gaara memperhatikan Hinata dari dapur. Gaara sedang menyeduh kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Gaara mengaduk kopi dengan sendoknya tetapi "PERGI….." Gaara lansung menoleh kepada Hinata dan Hinata sedang melempar bantal sofa ke televisi.

Gaara segera menghampiri Hinata, Hinata mengambil bantal lagi yang masih tersisa di sofa dan akan melemparkannya lagi kepada televisi itu tapi tangan Gaara menahan pergerakan tangan Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Dia tidak mau pergi" Hinata mulai menangis dan Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk tidak mau menatap ke depan.

Gaara melihat ke arah televisi dan melihat beberapa panda yang besar. Gaara mengerti sepertinya Hinata takut akan panda itu. Gaara segera memindahkan channel di televisi dan menampilkan drama.

Gaara menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkannya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata "Sudah takut!"

Dengan takut-takut Hinata melirik televisi itu, Hinata lega panda itu sudah pergi.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tertidur di sofa, Gaara pergi sebentar meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang tertidur dan tidak lupa menyelimuti Hinata.

Gaara kembali dan membangunkan Hinata dengan menggoyang-goyangan pundak Hinata.

Hinata membuka matanya dan kemudian terduduk "Pelindung?" seolah memastikan.

"Panggil aku Gaara!" perintah Gaara. "Hm…Gaaaara," Hinata mengangguk.

Gaara menunjukkan boneka panda yang besar, Hinata yang terkejut segera bangkit berdiri karena takut, ini lebih menakutkan dibanding panda-panda yang ada di televisi. Setidaknya yang ada di televisi tidak berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"PERGI…PERGI" Hinata panik dan bersembunyi di belakang sofa.

Gaara justru tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata. Gaara menyimpan boneka panda berukuran jumbo tersebut yang tingginya hampir menyamai tinggi sepundak Hinata itu di sofa, kemudian Gaara menghampiri Hinata yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang sofa.

Hinata sangat ketakutan, Gaara meyentuh kepala Hinata. Hinata menatap Gaara. Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya perlahan untuk berdiri.

"Lihat aku" perintah Gaara, Hinata mengikuti perintah Gaara. Gaara membiarkan Hinata memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama.

Gaara menuntun Hinata menghampiri boneka panda itu, Hinata refleks menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Gaara.

Gaara melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata dan memegang pundak Hinata 'Tak apa"

"Lihat itu!" Gaara melihat boneka itu, Hinata mencoba mengikuti apa yang dilihat Gaara tapi kemudian Hinata menutup matanya. "Buka matamu, Hinata!" Gaara memerintahnya.

Dengan takut-takut Hinata membuka matanya "Dia mirip aku kan?" Hinata kemudian melihat Gaara dan boneka itu secara bergantian. Sebenarnya Gaara tidak suka selama ini orang-orang selalu menyamakannya dengan panda tapi kali ini Gaara menepis kekesalannya.

Hinata mengangguk "Jadi tidak usah takut, dia tidak jahat." Hinata mencoba mendekati boneka itu dan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh hidung panda dengan telunjuknya.

Boneka itu tidak bergerak, Hinata tersenyum, Gaara benar boneka itu tidak jahat.

"Hinata" panggil Gaara dan Hinata menoleh kepada Gaara. "Dia itu seperti ku, pelindungmu."

"Dia yang bertugas menjagamu saat tidur."

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, di meja makan. Gaara pergi sebentar ke dapur dan mengambil sekotak ice cream. Gaara tidak terlalu menyukai manis pada dasarnya.

Tapi semenjak dirinya mengenal Hinata, Hinatalah yang menjadikannya menyukai ice cream, saat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di taman ketika mereka kecil. Mereka sering memakan ice cream bersama.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang sangat menyukai ice cream rasa coklat, Gaara lebih menyukai ice cream rasa vanilla yang tidak terlalu manis dan rasa strawberry yang agak asam.

Kotak ice cream seukuran tempat menyimpan bento tersebut, berisi tiga rasa yaitu vanilla, strawberry, dan coklat.

Gaara duduk di kursi meja makan kembali. Kemudian membuka kotak ice cream itu.

Hinata yang tadi menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya berulang-ulang berhenti dari kegiatannya dan memperhatikan Gaara.

Gaara menyerahkan sendok kepada Hinata. Hinata menatap Gaara "Makan lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm, makan ice cream." Jawabnya dan Hinata tidak mengerti "Ice cream?"

"Ini ice cream" tunjuk Gaara pada sekotak ice cream tersebut "Ohhhhh" Hinata ber oh.

Gaara menyendok ice cream vanilla dan Hinata mengikuti Gaara. Entah sadar atau tidak Hinata menyendok rasa coklat. Gaara berpikir "Tidak berubah" ucapnya dalam hati.

Gaara memakan ice cream itu dengan wajah datarnya dan Hinata mengikuti Gaara. Hinata kaget dan mengeluarkan kembali sendok yang masih ada ice cream coklatnya "Dingin" ucapnya.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum, Hinata menyentuh lidahnya yang terasa dingin.

"Tak apa, telan saja. Ini enak dan lembut." Hinata perlahan meyuapkan kembali ice cream di sendoknya dan merasakan kelembutan ice cream kemudian menelannya "Enak" dan mengangkat sendoknya.

Setelah ice cream itu tersisa setengahnya "Sudah dulu, ayo kita gosok gigi!"

Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti segera ditarik tangannya oleh Gaara menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah berada di kamar mandi "Setelah makan, kita harus menggosok gigi apalagi makan makanan manis seperti ice cream." Jelas Gaara.

Hinata menggeleng "Tidak boleh seperti itu, nanti ada kuman yang seram menyerangmu."

Hinata ketakutan "Makanya harus menggosok gigi. Ikuti aku!" Gaara memulai mengajari Hinata dan Hinata megikuti Gaara. Walau awalnya kesulitan seperti Hinata yang justru menelan pasta giginya, tapi akhirnya Hinata dapat mengikuti Gaara dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

Hujan yang awalnya gerimis berubah menjadi lebat dan mengguyur Sora no Kuni, Hinata memperhatikan hujan tersebut dari balik pintu kaca villa tersebut.

Hinata menghampiri pintu kaca itu dan menggesernya, Gaara yang melihat tingkah Hinata segera menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata berlari ke luar dan meloncat-loncat. "Hinata" panggil Gaara.

Hinata menikmati air yang terus membasahi tubuhnya, pembantu di villa itu segera memberikan payung kepada Gaara untuk melindungi Hinata dari hujan.

Gaara menerima payung itu dan segera menghampiri Hinata dan melindungi Hinata dari hujan dengan payung itu.

Hinata yang merasakan tetesan air hujan itu berhenti membasahi tubuhnya segera menoleh kepada Gaara dan memegang gagang payung tersebut kemudian membuangnya.

"Hinata" Gaara memanggil Hinata namun Hinata tidak menghiraukan panggilan Gaara.

Hinata meloncat-loncat dan merentangkan tangannya kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya.

Gaara memperhatikan Hinata, merasa dunia berhenti seketika. Hinata sangat indah, sangatlah indah menari-nari di tengah hujan.

.

.

Gaara datang ke kamar Hinata untuk memastikan kalau Hinata sudah tidur atau belum. Kamar Gaara berada tepat di depan kamar Hinata.

Hinata sedang tidur, sekarang tidak butuh obat penenang untuk membuatnya tidur terlelap.

Hinata memeluk boneka panda yang diberikan oleh Gaara, Gaara menghampiri Hinata.

Tapi Gaara sadar Hinata tidak setenang itu, Hinata seperti menggigil. Gaara menempelkan tangannya di dahi Hinata "Panas".

Gaara panik, Hinata sakit pasti karena dia bermain hujan sore tadi.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat : alice9miwa, Bobbon 0330, gece, Guest, noone, Zian, Ayuzharinta, flowers lavender, Riz Riz 21, Moyahime, Yafa mut, no name, kirei-neko, lollyttha-chan, Vipris, mizuki R Lawliet.**

**Ayuzharinta, noone, Guest, gece : Makasih udah review n ni udah lanjut**

**Zian : Bener bgt kalo Hinata jadi gitu karena dikasi obat ma ibu n kakak tirinya. Gaara nemuin penyebabnya ntar diceritain di chapter 3. Ne Ryu, lanjutin. Makasih udah review**

**Yafa mut : Bener ni ulah ibu n kakak tiri Hinata, ni udah segera kan lanjutannya?**

**no name : Makasih udah review, Ryu mau curhat. Jadi gini ide awal cerita ni sebenernya udah lama, bahkan sebelum Ryu mulai nulis fanfic. Tapi ya Ryu kembangin. Sebenernya pas mau bikin n publish fic ini juga mikir kaya cerita di sinetron itu. Ryu juga mikir, kemungkinan pembaca bakal mikir kalo cerita ni mirip kaya sinetron itu. Tapi Ryu maksa bikin n publish.**

**Tapi ga ko, di sini ceritanya lebih menekankan kepada tingkah gangguan jiwa Hinata n gimana Gaara merawatnya. Semoga aja kamu ngikutin cerita ni, fic ini juga gak akan banyak chapter sama kaya fic Ryu yang multichapter sebelumnya. Semoga suka**

**A/N : Di fic ini, Ryu nampilin sisi Gaara yang sabar di balik sisi stoicnya. **

**Chapter ini, maaf kalo agak ngebosenin. **

**Maaf kalo romancenya kurang ya di chapter ini. Terus Ryu minta maaf kalo kurang bisa ngeggambarin perilaku Hinata yang terkena gangguan jiwa.**

**Pelukan, menurut yang Ryu baca dalam penanganan sakit jiwa adalah hal yang bagus karena akan membuat si penderita merasa ada orang yang memedulikannya.**

**Ryu pilih Sora no Kuni sebagai nama tempat Gaara merawat Hinata, Sora no Kuni tempat yang muncul di film Naruto kedua. Karena namanya yang bagus dan lagipula Sora no Kuni itu kan kalo di canonnya kan gak keliatan karena terapung di langit. **

**Di sini mang gak terapung di langit, tapi ceritanya kan Hinata agak tersembunyi keberadaannya karena diculik. Jadi menurut Ryu cocok.**

**Oh ya Konan di sini perannya kaya "cameo" di drama atau film, itu loh artis yang terkenal n jadi bintang tamu di drama atau film.**

**Review ya…..thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo (Ryu gak cek ulang ya, jadi harap maklum apabila ada banyak kecacatan), AU, etc.**

**Harap maklum kalau menemukan segala keanehan yang muncul dalam fic ini, baik dari segi cerita maupun penulisan.**

**.**

**.**

**SMILE SOUL**

**CHAPTER 3**

**SMILE SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karin, mengenai perkuliahan, kau dapat bertana kepada Neji." Ucap Hiashi kepada Karin agar Karin dapat mempersiapkan mental maupun fisiknya dan lagi dapat mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Walaupun Karin tidak akan berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Neji.

Saast ini, Hiashi dan keluarganya sedang sarapan pagi, minus Hinata.

Karin mengangguk menganggapi ucapan ayah tirinya tersebut. Sementara Neji mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet "Aku sudah selesai" ucapnya dan akan bangkit berdiri.

"Neji" panggil Hiashi."Kau akan membimbing Karin kan?"

"Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu, permisi."Neji memenundukan kepalanya sedikit dan satu langkah kakinya memanggilnya kembali "Neji" dan Neji menghentikan langkahnya.

"Karin juga adikmu" Hiashi berkata seperti itu, karena tahu kalau Neji tidak memedulikan Karin dan hati berikut pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kemana perginya Hinata "Tou-san juga khawatir kepada Hinata, tapi…"

"Benarkah tou-san khawatir?"Neji bertanya dengan nada seolah berkata "Benarkah itu?" dan lebih tepatnya tidak percaya.

Hiashi yang mengerti maksud Neji "Jaga bicaramu, Neji!"Hiashi tahu anaknya ini tidak mempercayainya.

Neji mengepalkan tangannya, "Kita tidak tahu di mana Hinata berada, apalagi dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu, apa dia baik-baik saja?Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia kedinginan? Apa dia terluka? Dan aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk bercerita kepadanya…" Neji melihat Karin sekilas dengan tatapan tidak suka kemudian menatap ayahnya kembali " mengenai hal yang bias dia cari tahu sendiri."

Neji melenggang pergi dari hadapan ayahnya. Sesungguhnya Neji curiga dengan Shuki dan Karin tentang apa yang terjadi dengan adik kandung satu-satunya itu, pasti berhubungan dengan mereka.

Neji yang seorang genius, tentu menyadari kalau ini aneh apalagi saat Neji bertanya kepada para pelayan di rumah itu tentang Hinata, kesehariannya yang baik-baik saja dan sampai terakhir Neji menghubungi Hinata di hari kepulangannya, nada suara Hinata juga baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu meniup bubur di sendok yang itu masih panas, dia meniupnya perlahan.

Sedabgkan Hinata memandang Gaara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan meniru gerakan bibir Gaara. Hinata meniup-niup udara, manis sekali.

Setelah dirasanya bubur tersebut tidak terlalu panas, "Aaaa.." perintah Gaara kepada Hinata. Hinata mengikuti Gaara "Aaaa…" Gaara menyuapi Hinata.

Hinata merasa aneh dengan rasa makanan yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya, hambar tidak terasa rasa asin ataupu manis seperti semua makan yang dia makan sebelumnya.

Tapi hangatnya bubur itu membuat rasa di lidahya mulai menikmatinya.

Gaara memperhatikan Hinata, dengan pandangan terlihat sehat padahal semalam suhu tubuhnya panas tinggi dan Hinata menggigil.

Semalam Gaara mengambil tindakan dengan mengompres kening Hinata edengan air dingin. Kemudian menelpon Sasori yang baru saja terlelap.

Tentu Sasori merasa terganggu, karena dia baru saja dapat beristirahat setelah sepanjang hari disibukan dengan banyak pasien yang mempunyai keluhan masalah yang aneh-aneh.

Tapi Sasori tetap memenuhi panggilan Gaara untuk memeriksa Hinata. Lagipula Sasori ingin menyampaikan sesuatu mengenai Hinata, Sasori tidak sempat mampir di sore hari, karena ya kesibukannya itu, tadinya Sasori akan berkunjung pada esok hari.

Tapi karena Gaara memanggilnya, ya di luar rencana Sasori jadi dating malam-malam dam melupakan pulau kapuknya untuk sementara.

Sesungguhnya Gaara tahu kalau Sasori bukanlah dokter umum yang harus memeriksa orang yang terkena Gaara sadar, Hinata sedang mengalami gangguan lah orag yang tepat untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

Sasori mengukur suhu tubuh Hinata dengan thermometer, 38 derajat Celcius, ya cukup menceritakan kalau Hinata hujan-hujanan, mungkin itu penyebab Hinata demam.

Sasori tidak sepenuhnya berpikir itulah penyebab Hinata memberitahukan kepada Gaara kalau dalam darah Hinata ditemukan kandungan obat gangguan jiwa yaitu Atarax, Frisium, Lodopin dan Oxipres.

Gaara terkejut mendengar hal itu, namun ekspresinya tidak berlebihan. Gaara berpikir apa Hinata meminum obat-obatan seperti itu?

Sasori mengatakan obat-obat tersebut dikonsumsi tidak sesuai aturan dan ukuran minum, sepertinya bukan sesuai anjuran dokter.

Gaara tahu Hinata tidak seceroboh itu, pasti ada yang melakukan ini kepada Hinata.

Menurut Sasori, demam Hinata saat ini merupakan efek samping dari obat tersebut. Kalau besok pagi, Hinata baik-baik saja, berarti dugaanya benar.

Gaara hanya perlu mengompres Hinata semalaman, lagipula bukankah Gaara terbiasa denagn insomnianya.

Sasori akan memberikan penanganan gangguan jiwa yaitu dengan cara farmasikoterapi dan konseling.

Untuk penanganan farmasikoterapi, Sasori akan memberikan obat gangguan jiwa tanpa efek samping yaitu Calmlet, Alganak, dan Ativan. Tapi Sasori meminta Gaara memberikan obat tersebut pada malam hari dalam tubuh Hinata sudah terlalu banyak mengandung obat gangguan jiwa, jadi Sasori hanya memberikan sekali saja sehari.

Kemudian konseling, Sasori akan dating kemari seminggu sekali. Selebihnya Gaara akan melakukan penanganan penyembuhan untuk Hinata dengan perhatiannya.

"Aaa…" terdengar suara Hinata yang berhasil menyadarkan lamunan Gaara.

Gaara buru-buru menyendokan bubur lagi di mangkuk dan meniupnya perlahan, saat akan menyuapi Hinata lagi, Hinata justru menggeleng.

Gaara merasa aneh, bukannya tadi Hinata yang mengisyaratkan untuk disuapi."Gaaraaa tidak makan?"

Dalam diri Hinat, mungkin aneh biasanya mereka makan bersama, kali ini kenapa Hinata disuapi lagi seperti pertama kalinya.

"Ah, aku nanti saja." Elak Gaara karena Gaara tidak suka sengaja meminta pembantu di villa untuk memasak bubur untuk Hinata. Karena Gaara ingin Hinata cepat pulih, tapi pada kenyataanya pagi ini Hinata terlihat segar bugar. Berarti benar dugaan demam Karena efek samping obat gangguan jiwa.

Hinata merebut sendok yang masih berisi buburdari tangan Gara dan justru seperti ingin menyuapi Gaara.

"Gaaaraaa, ayo makan!"Gaara menelan ludahnya, membayangkan rasa tidak enak bubur tersebut di mulut Gaara.

"Gaaaraaa, ayo makan, makan…!" Hinata menghentakan kakinya berulang-ulang dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gaara yang melihat Hinata seperti itu, dengan berat hati membuka Hinata tersenyumdan menyuapi Gaara. Dengan susah payah Gaara menelannya.

"Aku sudah memakannya, sekarang Hinata makan lagi ya!" perintah Gaara dan Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tersedia air hangat di bathup, Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata masuk ke kamar ada pembantu villa di kamar mandi tersebut.

Gaara memegang pundak Hinata dan membuat badan Hinata menghadapnya "Hinata, sekarang waktunya mandi." Ucap Gaara.

"Mandi?" tanya Hinata.

"Nanti bibi yang akan membantumu mandi."Hinata masih tidak mengerti.

"Seperti kita menggosok gigi, tubuh kita jga perlu digosok supaya tidak ada monster yang menyerang." Jelas Gaara.

"Aaaaahh" Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Gaara membalikan badannya menuju pintu kamar mandi untuk segera keluar tapi tangan Hinata menahannya dan Gaara membalikan badannya menghadap Hinata "Gaara tidak mandi?"

Gaara bingung harus menjawab apa, kalau orang mandi itu otomatis mereka membuka bajunya. Gaara masih menghormati Hinata yang seorang perempuan.

"Aku sudah mandi, lagipula tugas membantumu mandi bukan tugasku. Itu tugas asisten pelindung." Alas an Gaara.

Gaara melirik pembantu itu "Nah, bibi adalah asisten pelindungmu."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, fiuh…..Gaara lega.

Setelah Hinata mandi dan berpakaian, Gaara mengeringkan rambut Hinata dengan hair dryer, juga menggosok-gosokan handuk pada rambut merasa senang.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memperhatikan tangannya yang sedang dipegang Gaara, kemudian lavender Hinata mengikuti arah jatuh kukunya yang baru saja dipotong oleh berulang-ulang, sampai kuku di kelima jarinya sudah selesai dipotong.

Gaara meniup kuku-kuku Hinata yang telah dipotongnya rapi di jari-jari indah Hinata. "Tangan satu lagi." Gaara mengambil tangan Hinata yang satunya lagi.

Sementara Hinata melihat potongan-potongan kukunya yang sudah berserakan di lantai.

Seperti biasa Hinata selalu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Gaara.

Tapi di sisi lain, pada saat Hinata dipotong kukunya oleh Gaara. Hinata benar-benar merasa terlindungi, merasa begitu dekat dengan Gaara, merasa aman dan nyaman.

Sore ini, Sasori datang ke villa untuk melakukan penanganan konseling kepada atau juga dapat dikatakan berkonsultasi. Sasori hanya akan menanyakan pertanyaapertanyaan ringan kepada Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata duduk di sofa dan menggandeng tangan Gaara seperti ketakutan, Gaara menyadari hal itu.

Hinata takut akan Sasori, walaupun Sasori mirip Gaara warna rambutnya. Tetap saja, berbeda bagi Hinata sendiri.

Sasori berjongkok di depan Hinata. Sasori mengerti, Hinata masih takut akan orang lain. Tapi tidak selabil awalmereka bertemu saat Hinata berada dalam pelukan Gaara dan dengan keadaan kamar yang berantakan.

"Hallo" Sasori menyapa dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata. "Jangan takut, aku adalah teman. Teman tidak jahat." Jelas Sasori.

Hinata ragu dan menoleh kepada Gaara, Gaara mengangguk meyakinkan Hinata dan Hinata menatap Sasori kembali "Teman" ucap Hinata dan tatapannya melembut, bukan tatapan ketakutan lagi.

Sasori menanyaka hal-hal kecil seperti nama Hinata, siapa Gaara, apa yang dilakukan Hinata setiap hari, dan apa yang Hinata rasakan. Walaupun Hinata menjawabnya seperti anak kecil tapi Hinata tetap menjawab dengan baik.

Tapi saat Hinata ditanya apa yang diingat Hinata sebelum bertemu dengan Gaara, Hinata menggeleng. Hinata belum mengingat masa lalunya, tapi secara perasaan dan kondisi mentalnya mendapat perkembangan yang baik.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengambil satu potongan puzzle dari tumpukan potongan puzzle yang berada di atas meja depan sofa tempat menonton televisi.

Gaara mengajari Hinata menyusun puzzle, ya untuk mengisi waktu mereka. Gaara bukanlah orang yang suka mengisi waktu dengan hal seerti ini. Tapi Sasori menyarakan agar Hinata bermain sesuatu yang dapat mengasah otaknya dan permainan yang menyenangkan.

Maka Gaara memilih membeli sebuah puzzle bergambar panda, bukankah Hinata menyukai panda sekarang?

Gaara pun ikut menyusun puzzle tersebut.

"Tinggal satu lagi" ucap Gaara, ya tinggal satulagi untuk melengkapi gambar panda besar yang bergaya menendang dengan senyum khasnyaseperti dalam sebuah film kungfu 3 dimensi yang tokoh utamanya adalah seekor panda gendut.

Hinata maupun Gaara tidak menemukan satu bagian puzzle itu. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari untuk mencari satu bagian puzzle itu. Gaara pun begitu.

Hinata menunduk ke bawah dan menemukan satu bagian puzzle tersebut ada di bawah meja "Ketemuuu" seru Hinata dan dia berjongkok masuk ke bawah meja kemudian mengambil bagian puzzle itu.

Jeduk….

Suara antukan kepala Hinata yang berbentur dengan meja. Hinata memegang kepalanya dan keluar dari kolong meja tersebut.

Gaara sangat khawatir, apalagi suara benturan kepala Hinata cukup keras. Gaara langsung mendudukan Hinata di sofa dan mengusap kepala Hinata "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara khawatir.

Hinata cemberut "Sakit" keluhnya. Gaara tetapmengusap-usap kepala Hinata dengan sayang "Tidak apa, akan sembuh."

Hinata melihat potongan puzzle di tangannya "Satu lagi" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar seolah melupakan rasa sakit akibat terbentur tadi dan langsung menempelkan potongan puzzle itu.

"Waaaahhh" Hinata kagum dengan gambar yang sudah tersusun lengkap. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Gaaraaa lihat!" Tunjuk Hinata pada puzzle itu, Gaara menurtinya.

"Kau mau ice cream?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba saat Hinata masih kagum dengan karyanya (menyusun puzzle bersama Gaara).

"Ice cream, mau, mau." Gaara akan bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil ice cream dilemari es. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu menghentikannya.

Jade Gaara melebar, sesuatu yang lembut seperti ice cream namun hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

Sesuatu yang lembut itu idak lain adalah bibir Hinata. Gaara tidak melakukan apapun saat tiba-tiba Hinata menciumnya.

Selama lebih dari tujuh detik bibir Hinata menempel padanya dan Hinata melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Gaara.

Gaara seperti orang linglung, sedangkan Hinata menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Seperti di drama." Ucap Hinata enteng.

Gaara berpikir, pasti Hinata meniru apa yang ada di drama, ini akibat kesalahan Gaara sendiri yang membiarkan Hinata menonton drama di televisi dan sangat menyukainya.

Mungkin bagi Hinata itu hanya kesenangan yang ia tiru dan praktekan terhadap Gaara tapi bagi Gaara, entahlah hati Gaara menjadi tidak karuan. Dan wajah tampannya masih saja terpaku.

Gaara baru sadar, hanya Hinatalah gadis yang selain kakaknya Temari dan mendiang ibunya yang ada di pikiran dan hatinya. Gaara pikir, selama ini dia memikirkan Hinata hanya sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi setelah ciuman barusan, apa ini perasaan yang dirasakan seorang sahabat? Atau mungkin rasa ini telah tumbuh sejak dahulu, atau mungkin baru-baru ini muncul.

Karena mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti dulu, hanya saja saat ini mereka sudah menjadi dewasa.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini seperti biasa Gaara duduk di samping Hinata sambil membacakan dongeng. Merka duduk di ranjang, Hinata sudah memakai selimutnya.

Sejak pertama kali Gaara memberikan obat untuk Hinata pada saat malam hari sebelum tidur. Hinata tidak mau meminumnya.

Hinata memang tidak mengetahui kalau obattu pahit atau kemungkinan besar tidak enak, tapi instingnya mengatakan benada yang disebut obat itu tidak enak. Makanya dia tidak mau meminumnya.

Gaara berkata kalau Hinata sedang sakit, buktinya Hinata perah demam dan menggigil. Orang sakit harus minum oat agar sembuh.

Sebagai ganti Hinata mau meminum obat, Gaara akan menemani Hinata sampai tidur dan akan membacakan dongeng.

Hinata tidak mengerti maksud Gaara dengan membacakan dongeng itu seperti apa. Tapi setelah menunjukkan buku dongeng yang dipenuhi gambar-gambar lucu dan menjelaskan apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara dengan buku itu, Hinata setuju meminum obat.

Sampai mala mini, Hinatasudah meminum obatnya. Gaara mulai membuka buku dongeng yangberjudul "Kakak Beradik" karya Edward Lang dengan sampul seorang anak kecil perempuan dan seekor rusa.

Dongeng yang menceritakan mengenai kakak beradik yang melarikan diri dari ibu tiri yang jahat ke hutan.

Ibu tiri yang jahat tersebut adalah seorang penyihir. Ibu tiri tersebut mengikuti mereka da menyihir air di sungai kalau orang yang meminumnya akan menjadi hewan.

Setiap kata "ibu tiri" dan "kakak laki-laki" yang terucap dari bibir Gaara tanpa sadar membuat Hinata meras aneh, sedih, dan bayangan-bayangan muncul dalam benaknya.

"**Hinata, nii-san sayang padamu" suara Neji sambilmenepuk pelan kepala Hinata**

"**Jangan khawatir,nii-san di sini." Neji tersenyum**

**Saat Neji menggendong Hinata ketika Hinata tidak bias berjalan karena kakinya terluka ketika Hinata dan Neji baru kehilangan ibunya.**

"**Aku sayang nii-san."**

Bayangan-bayang itu muncul. "Kakak laki-laki itu beubah menjadi rusa setelah meminum air di sungai ketiga." ucap Gaara.

"Nii-san…." Tatapan sendu Hinata sambil mengucapka itu.

"Hiks…hiks…nii-san" dan Gaara berhenti membaca, terkejut melihat Hinata yang seperti itu.

Hinata memeluk lututnya sambil berulang kali menggoyang-goyangkan badannya tidak mau diam, seperti frustasi.

"Nii-san, nii-san, hiks…hiks…" Gaara khawatir dan langsung memeluk Hinata."Tenanglah Hinata!" Gaara seperti memohon.

"Nii-san….nii-san…"

Gaara merasa bersalah, seharusnya dia tidak memilih dongeng itu kalau tahu akan menjadikannya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Neji memijat keningnya yang berhiaskan tattoo double X berwarna hijau itu pelan.

Saatini Neji sedang berada I sebuah café, makanan di depannya belum ia sentuh.

"Aku merasa putus asa" nada datar namun khawatir.

"Jangan begitu kawan, kau harus bersmangat! Adikmu pasti ketemu." Ucap Lee yang berada di depan Neji.

Neji dan Lee tidak sengaja bertemu hari ini dan bebincang sudahmenceritakan kepergian adiknya kepada Lee.

Hinata sudah menghilang selama sebula, Neji sudah melaporkan pada polisi, mengiklankan di Koran, bahkan memasang brosur hilangnya Hinata di jalan-jalan. Sampai saat ini belum ada kabar juga.

Neji mulai frustasi, bahkan Neji mengunjungi rumah sakit jiwa,barangkali ada orang yang menemukan Hinata dan memasukan Hinata ke sana.

.

.

.

.

Gaara menemui Sasori di Sora Hospital,rumah sakit tempat Sasori bekerja. Kebetulan Hinata sedang tidur siang.

Mereka berdua sedang berbicara di kantin rumah sakit, Gaara menceritakan mengenai Hinata yang terlihat sedih dan memnaggil kakaknya saat Gaara menceritakan dongeng "Kakak Beradik" itu.

"Berarti Hinata sudah mulai mengingat masa lalunya, itu perkembangan yang bagus." Jelas Sasori.

Gaara bahagia mendengar itu tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya tidak rela.

Sasor meminum soft drinknya "Gaara,apa kaumerasa nyaman tinggal dengan gadis itu?"

Gaara memberika deathglare kepada Sasori. Apa maksudnya itu? Kalau Gaara tidak merasa nyaman,mana mungkin Gaara bertahan selama ini. Gaara tulus membantu Hinata dan merawat Hinata.

"Maksudku, apa tidak ada gairah yang muncul begitu? Aku tahu kau juga laki-laki…"

Gairah,gairah seperti apa? Sebenarnya apa maksud Sasori?

"Aku tahu kau itu dingin. Tapi seorang laki-lakiyang berada dekat dengan permpuan apalagi tinggal satu rumah apalagi perempuan itu canti dan seksi, pasti rasanya ingin memakannya."

Gaara teringat akan ciuman Hinata waktu itu,jujur Gaarajuga merasakan seperti ada gairah yang muncul setelah ketidakpercayaannya akan ciuman tiba-tiba Hinata berakhir.

Wajah Gaara enimbulkan semburat tipis,manis sekali.

"Aku juga begitu saat dekat dengan Sakura,tunanganku. Ya walaupun harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menahannya." Sasori seperti curhat.

Gaara tidak tahan mendengarocehan Sasori "Hentikan Sasori!" perintahnya. Sasori justru terkekeh melihat Gaara seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Gaara mengayuh sepeda berwarna putih dan Hinata memegang pinggang Gaara,membonceng di belakangnya.

Gaara mengayuh sepeda itu mengelilingi taman kota Sora no Kuni. Hinata mengangkat kedua kakinya dan kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas.

"Yeeeeyyyy.." teriak Hinata. Hinata merasakan angin, seolah dirinya sedang terbang.

Gaara menoleh ke belakang melihat Hinata dan tersenyum.

Saat ini Hinata sedang duduk di ayunan, Gaara duduk di ayunan yang satunya.

Gaara sengaja membawa Hinata ke taman atas saran Sasori. Agar Hinata dapat mengutkan mentalnya saat dekat dngan orang banyak lagipula agar Hinata bisamengingat Gaara sebagai bagian masa lalunya.

Gaara memotret Hinata dari samping denganponselnya dan memandang hasinya di layar ponsel tersebut.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum sedikit, dan tak lama senyum itu menghilang diganti dengan tatapan sedih.

Hinata akan segera sembuh, awalnya Gaara memang menginginkan Hinata sembuh dan akan mengembalikan Hinata kepada keluarganya.

Tapi justru sekarang Gaara tidak rela Hinata akan jauh darinya. Gaara tidak mau jauh dari Hinata lagi seperti dulu. Gaara sekarang ingin memiliki Hinata,menginginkan Hinata selalu berada di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

Entah jadi hobby Gaara atau apa. Gaara mengunjungi Sasori lagi hari ini di Sora Hospital dan mereka berbicara di kantin.

Padahal kan anti sore juga adalah jadwal Sasori melakukan konseling kepada Hinata, merek bias bertemu nanti sore.

"Aku ingin menikahi Hinata." Ucap Gaara datar.

"Uhuk…uhuk…"Sasori tersedak "Apa?" tanya Sasori tidak percaya.

Seolah tidak ingin mengulangi apa yang dikatakannya tadi, Gaara justru melanjutkan kalimatnya "Secepatnya"

Kali ini Sasori benar-benar terkejut "APA?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat: lovesseta, mizuki R. Lawliet, Riz Riz 21, kirei-neko,Na'cchan TsukiNoMe, raya diu, krheana, Yurayuki, Ayuzharinta, No name, alice9miwa, Zian, Hirano Lawliet, flowers lavender, ai, Shen Meileng, Guest, Kazeno Nachi,Danita Syahr, dan Malila Hyuga.**

**Ayuzharinta : Ya ni Gaara setia. Tapi waktu dulu belum sadar kalo dia tu cinta ma Hinata. Udah update ni chapter 3 nya.**

**No name : Makasih udah lanjut baca fic Ryu. Jujur Ryu baru tau ada MV Bohemian yang Appeu jima,padahal Ryupenyuka Korea *ketinggalan update***

**Makasih bgt udah ngenalin MV sekeren itu, pas nonton MV nya wah ada adegan mandi yang ngingetin Ryu ma rencana Ryu buat adegan di chapter 3.**

**Ryu masukin adegan mandinya tapi sesuai dengan rencana Ryu, jadi ga Gaara yang mandiin. Eh tapi chapter depan kepikiran buat Gaara n Hinata mandi bareng.**

**Terus Ryu ngmabil adegan MV nya yang rambutnya dikeringin ma ya kalo kurang penggambarannya.**

**Ryu jugamikir jadi inget Gukiho,ya si Hinata tu Ryu bikin agak agresif ke Gaaraterus kekanak-kanakan kaya sikapnya Gumiho ke Daewoong.**

**Semoga suka ya chapter ini, makasih buat semuanya.**

**Zian : Maksih udah nunggu kelanjutannya. Ryu juga suka cara Gaara ngerawat Hinata. Semoga Zian makin suka ya setelah baca chapter ini.**

**YUI,Yurayuki, ai, Guest : Ni udah lanjut,makasih,moga suka ya**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Di sini Ryu nyntumin obat-obat gangguan jiwa n juga istilah pengobatannya**

**Ryu minta maaf apabila penanganan kejiwaan yang Gaara lakukan bila bukan ahli psikologi atau mahasiswa psikologi. Harap maklum bila ada kesalahan *maaf sok-sok an bikin fic kaya gini tapi ilmu terbatas***

**Farmasikoterapi : penanganan dengan memberikan obat-obatan**

**Konseling : penanganan dengan berkonsutasi.**

**Memang kedua cara penanganan itu dilakuakn oleh dokter gangguan jiwa.**

**Nama obat : ALGANAK**

**Golongan obat : Alpazolam 0,25 mg ; 0,50 mg 1 mg**

**Fungsi : Ansietas yang berhubungan dengan depresi , gangguan panik dengan atau tanpa agoraphobia**

**Efek samping : -**

**Nama obat : CALMLET**

**Golongan obat : Alprazolam 0,25 mg ; 0,5 mg ; 2 mg**

**Fungsi : Gejala ansietas termasuk ansietas disertai gejala depresi, panik disorder dengan atau tanpa agoraphobia.**

**Efek samping : -**

**Nama obat : ATIVAN**

**Golongan obat : Lorazepam 0,5 mg ; 1 mg ; 2 mg**

**Fungsi : Ansietas gangguan psikoneurotik, gangguan kecemasan pada situasi psikotik dan depresi berat**

**Efek samping : -**

**Nama Obat : ATARAX**

**Golongan obat : Alprazolam 0,5 mg**

**Fungsi : Gangguan ansietas atau gejala ansietas jangka pendek, ansietas yang menyertai tekanan hidup sehari-hari biasanya tidak memerlukan obat ansiolitik, efektifitas pada penggunaan jangka panjang ( lebih dari 4 bulan ) tidak di ketahui.**

**Efek samping : Mengantuk, kelemahan otot, ataksia, amnesia, depresi light headness, bingung halusinasi, blurred vision.**

**Nama obat : FRISIUM**

**Golongan obat : Klobazam 10 mg**

**Fungsi : kecemasan, gangguan psikomotori, pengobatan epilepsy**

**Efek samping : kelelahan, mulut kering,pusing**

**Nama obat : OXIPRES**

**Golongan obat : fluoksetin Hcl 20mg**

**Fungsi : Depresi kategori mayor**

**Efek samping : gelisah, amnesia, insomnia, pusing, bingung**

**nama obat : LODOPIN**

**Golongan obat : zotepine**

**Fungsi : pengobatan skizofrenia**

**Efek samping : menggigil,sakit kepala,nyeri,demam,tak enaak badan, hipertensi,aritmia,leucopenia,rasa cemas,gangguan menstruasi.**

**Ryu mngebut seolah-olah bubur itu ga enak. Tapi kalo menuut Ryu, bubur itu enak. Maaf ya**

**Jadwal konseling Hinata, ngarang aja, mang disesuaikan dengan cerita. Begitu pula dosis obatnya yang hanya diminum malam hari.**

**Dongeng "Kakak Beradik", Ryu cari di internet tentang dongeng adik kakak dan nemu dongeng itu.**

**Fic ini mau Ryu tamatin dengan jumlah chapter yang sama dengan fic Sometimes, yaitu ampe chapter 5. Buat ending fic ini, yup happy ending.**

**Oh ya, memotong kuku, Ryu baca mengenai sesorangyang mengalami gangguan jiwa dipotong kukunya dan mengubur kuku-kuku itu karena merasa kuku-kuku tersebut juga bagian dari dirinya. Tapi Ryu gak buat Hinata ngubur kukunya itu.**

**Haduh Ryu kebanyakan curhat ni…..**

**Reviewnya kasi buat Ryu…..ya minna-san….:)**

**Thanx**


	4. Chapter 4

Hai, Ryu minta maaf banget buat chapter 3 kemarin yang typonya parah banget, itu salah Ryu yang ga ngecek. Chapter ini udah Ryu cek, ya mungkin masih ada yang ketinggalan, tapi Ryu harap semoga suka ya chapter ini...:)

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Typo maybe, OOC maybe, rated T semi M buat chapter ini, dan lain sebagainya, kayanya banyak yang janggal di chapter ini.**

.

.

.

**Smile Soul**

**Chapter 4**

**Wedding**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori merasa dirinya sudah gila, duduk dengan memakai jas berwarna abu-abu dan dasi merahnya yang berwarna persis seperti warna rambutnya.

Sasori merasa Gaara lebih gila dari Hinata. Bukankah di sini Hinata yang mengalami gangguan jiwa?

Oh tidak, Sasori merasa mungkin dia yang lebih gila dari Hinata maupun Gaara karena dia berdiri di sini sebagai wali berikut saksi pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata.

Berdiri di barisan paling depan di antara kursi-kursi gereja Sora, yang mempunyai bangunan unik namun bukan gereja besar, tapi tidak merubah keindahannya.

Rencana pernikahan yang Gaara katakan kepadanya sudah membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Apalagi saat Gaara meminta Sasori menjadi wali berikut saksi di pernikahannya, menjadi pelengkap keterkejutan Sasori dan menjadikannya yakin kalau Gaara benar-benar sudah gila.

Sasori ingin tahu alasan Gaara ingin menikahi Hinata. Sasori merasa apa karena pertanyaannya kepada Gaara mengenai 'gairah' itu.

Tapi yang keluar dari bibir Sasori saat itu adalah "Apa kau mencintainya?"

Saat itu Gaara terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab datar namun terdapat kesungguhan di dalamnya "Sangat".

Sasori berharap Gaara memikirkannya kembali, Gaara masih sangat muda. Bahkan belum genap 20 tahun, baru 19 tahun lebih beberapa bulan.

Lagipula apa tidak bisa menunggu Hinata sembuh dulu, Sasori yakin Hinata akan sembuh.

Tapi Gaara justru berkata "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membayar orang untuk menggantikanmu."

Sebagai psikolog, Sasori tahu yang terjadi pada Gaara. Sifat dasar Gaara yang selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan dengan cara apapun. Ditambah tingkat kelabilan di usianya yang 19 tahun.

Pada usia itu, adalah saat di mana orang punya banyak mimpi dan ingin meraihnya. Saat di mana berubah menjadi dewasa dan merubah sikap keeegoisan. Bahkan di mana saat melakukan perubahan, entah itu akan berubah menjadi lebih baik atau justru menjadi lebih buruk, tergantung orangnya.

Tapi Sasori juga tahu Gaara tidak bohong kalau dia mencintai Hinata. Kesabaran Gaara saat merawat Hinata benar-benar di luar dugaan Sasori, yang ternyata muncul dari sifat stoicnya.

Sasori tahu tindakan Gaara salah karena memanfaatkan kondisi Hinata untuk memilikinya. Gaara tidak bisa mengendalikan egonya.

Tapi dibanding Gaara harus membayar orang asing untuk dijadikan wali dan saksi pernikahannya. Sasori lebih memilih tindakan gila dengan menyetujui permintaan Gaar, sepupunya.

"Saso-kun, mereka serasi sekali ya?" perempuan berambut pink yang menoleh dan menyikut pelan Sasori, pria di sampingnya.

Sasori memaksakan senyumnya. Ini benar-benar gila, bahkan tunangannya sendiri saat diminta menjadi saksi pernikahan oleh Sasori, justru sangat antusias. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, tunangannya.

Sasori bingung, apa yang akan dia katakan kepada keluarga Gaara kalau mereka mengetahui ini.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura memang benar, pemandangan di depan mereka saat ini adalah sepasang pengantin yang terlihat serasi.

Walaupun upacara pernikahan ini tidak dihadiri oleh banyak orang, hanya ada Sasori, Sakura dan pembantu di villa Sasori saja yang duduk di deretan kursi depan.

Mereka bertiga memandang pemandangan di depan mereka. Hinata dan Gaara yang berdiri membelakangi mereka dan justru seorang pendeta di depan Gaara dan Hinata yang berdiri menghadap mereka.

Gaara dengan tuxedonya dan wajah stoicnya. Hinata yang tangannya bergerak menarik-narik kerudung putih salah satu pelengkap gaun pengantinnya, bukan dengan perasaan dan ekspresi risih namun kagumlah yang muncul dari lavender Hinata saat menarik-narik pelan kerudung tersebut.

Hinata terlihat sangat cantik, namun tingkah lakunya tersebut membuat pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka merasa heran. Pendeta tersebut tidak tahu kalau Hinata belum sembuh dari gangguan jiwanya.

Sebelum upacara pernikahan, Gaara dan Hinata kalau Gaara yang adalah pelindung Hinata. Gaara dan Hinata harus melakukan upacara peresmian Gaara sebagai pelindung Hinata yang disebut dengan pernikahan dan setelah itu Hinata orang yang dilindungi disebut istri dan Gaara si pelindung adalah suami.

Gaara memutar video tentang upacara pernikahan kepada Hinata dan Hinata harus mau didandani seperti pengantin juga mengucapkan kata "Ya, aku bersedia" seperti dalam tayangan tersebut.

Sakura mengetahui kondisi Hinata dari Sasori tetapi dia justru membantu dengan memilihkan gaun pengantin yang simple dengan rok yang tidak terlalu mengembang menjuntai sampai menutupi kaki Hinata, berwarna putih dan bagian atasnya membentuk atasan hanbok, pakaian tradisional Korea.

Sakura memang tergila-gila akan budaya Korea dan menjadikan Hinata sebagai eksperiment. Walaupun begitu, eksperimentnya benar-benar berhasil membuat Hinata menjadi sangat elegan. Lagipula itu sesuai dengan selera Gaara, Gaara sangat terpesona dengan Hinata saat sudah memakai gaun dan didandani tipis, rambutnya yang terurai namun diikat ke belakang setengahnya membentuk sanggul untuk lebih mudah dipasangkan kerudung gaun pengatin. Walaupun Gaara tidak menunjukkan keterpesonaannya dan menutupi dengan wajah stoicnya.

Pendeta mulai mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat janji untuk Gaara dan Hinata. Gaara bersedia dan kemudian giliran Hinata. Hinata menjawab dengan riangnya "Ya, aku bersedia."

Mereka berdua dinyatakan sebagai sepasang suami istri, Gaara memasangkan cincin emas putih yang simple tapi indah di jari manis Hinata sebelah kiri.

Hinata mengambil cincin yang tinggal satu di kotak perhiasan dan ukurannya lebih besar dibanding cincin yang dipakai Hinata tadi. Hinata memandang jari Gaara. Hinata bingung akan memasangkan di jari yang mana. Hinata melihat jarinya sendiri dan memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Gaara.

Gaara meraih pipi Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya kemudian mencium pipi Hinata lembut namun ada tekanan di dalamnya, bukan ciuman bibir yang terjadi pada upacara-upacara pernikahan lainnya.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang merasakan benda lembut yang dia rasakan di pipinya.

Ketiga orang yang menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka bertepuk tangan. Terutama Sakura yang penuh semangat.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan mundur dengan menggenggam dan menarik tangan Gaara yang juga berjalan dengan menghadapnya. Sepatu mereka ditinggalkan, lebih tepatnya sengaja disimpan di pasir pantai. Mereka saat ini sedang berjalan di pinggir laut, pantai dekat gereja.

Hinata meniru adegan di drama yang ditontonnya, menampakkan senyum termanisnya, Gaara tersenyum namun tipis. Begitu tulus, berjalan dalam diam menikmati angin pantai di sore hari.

"Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia" ucap Sakura di sebelah Sasori. Mereka berdua berdiri agak membuat jarak dengan Gaara dan Hinata.

"Ya" tanggapan Sasori. Sasori bepikir, entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, karena kegilaan ini. Saat ini mereka bahagia, tapi…entahlah Sasori tidak ingin memikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, Hinata memeluk boneka pandanya yang berukuran jumbo. Hinata meraba-raba sofa di depan televisi.

Hinata tadinya sudah tidur tapi terbangun, walaupun Hinata dan Gaara sudah menikah tapi Gaara tetap tidur di kamar yang berbeda dengan Hinata. Gaara tidak tahu Hinata terbangun malam ini. Gaara baru saja terlelap di kamarnya.

Hinata melihat remote televisi di meja dan Hinata mengambilnya kemudian duduk di sofa dan Hinata menekan tombol merah untuk menyalakan televisi tersebut.

Jam segini yang Hinata lihat adalah tayangan anime, anime yang mencantumkan adegan dewasa.

Mata Hinata berbinar saat melihat adegan anime suami istri yang sedang berciuman di tempat tidur.

Betapa terkejutnya Gaara pagi ini karena melihat Hinata tertidur di sofa bersama boneka panda di pelukannya. Apa Hinata terbangun semalam dan menyalakan televisi? Pikir Gaara karena televisi masih dalam keadaan menyala. Hinata tidak memakai selimut, pasti Hinata kedinginan semalaman itulah yang membuat Gaara khawatir.

Daripada harus membangunkan Hinata walau ini sudah pagi, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Gaara lebih memilih menggendong Hinata ke kamar Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Malam inipun Gaara dikejutkan kembali oleh tingkah Hinata, Gaara datang ke kamar Hinata untuk memberikan Hinata obat seperti biasa.

Gaara terkejut, Hinata duduk dengan selimut sampai ke dadanya namun Hinata tidak memakai pakaian. Gaun tidurnya dan pakaian dalamnya sudah tergeletak di lantai. Otomatis di dalam selimut itu, menutupi tubuh polos Hinata.

"Gaara kemari!" perintah Hinata sambil menggerakan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Gaara menghampirinya. Gaara masih mematung sambil memegang nampan yang di atasnya ada air putih beserta obat untuk diminum Hinata.

Gaara perlahan menghampri Hinata, kemudian menyimpan nampan di atas lemari kecil samping tempat tidur.

Gaara berusaha untuk tidak melihat Hinata, dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" tanya Gaara masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Gaara, di tv, suami istri menempelkan ini…" Hinata menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuknya dan Gaara melihata Hinata saat itu karena ingin tahu apa yang dimaksud Hinata dengan kata 'ini'.

"Dan mereka tidak pakai baju di dalam ini…." Hinata menunjukkan kata 'ini' ke selimutnya.

Jade Gaara melebar mendengar ucapan Hinata. Sepertinya Gaara harus mulai melarang Hinata menonton televisi.

Gaara masih berkutat dengan pikirannya saat Hinata menarik tangan Gaara dan membuat Gaara terduduk di tempat tidur, dan itu membuat Gaara cukup terkejut.

"Gaara, ayo kita lakukan seperti di tv!" Hinata memasang senyum manisnya sementara Gaara mencoba bersikap tenang padahal dalam hatinya terkejut dan bingung apa yang harus dikatakan pada Hinata untuk menolak itu.

"Aku tidak mau" dan menjadikan kalimat itu yang meluncur dari bibir Gaara. "Gaaaraaa" Hinata cemberut, baru kali ini Gaara menolak permintaanya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, ayo pakai bajumu!" Gaara akan turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil pakaian Hinata. Tapi tangan Hinata menahannya, menahan lengan Gaara.

Hinata menyentuh kaos Gaara "Gaaaraaa, ayo kita lakukan seperti di tv!" Hinata merengek. "Tidak, Hinata" Gaara berusaha bersikap tenang padahal jantungnya sudah memacu kecepatan dua kali lipat.

Lavender Hinata menatap jade Gaara, lama-lama lavender Hinata berkaca-kaca dan meneteslah air mata Hinata di pipinya yang chubby.

Hati Gaara mencelos, apa dirinya keterlaluan kepada Hinata?

Hinata menangis tanpa menimbulkan suara, hanya air matanya saja yang terus berjatuhan dan tangannya meremas selimut merahnya.

Gaara tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, apa kalau Gaara memeluk Hinata, maka Hinata akan tenang dalam pelukannya? karena Gaara adalah penyebabnya menangis, mungkin tidak.

Gaara tidak tahan, "Baiklah, Hinata" seru Gaara yang otomatis membuat tangisan Hinata terhenti.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan itu" Gaara meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, "Gaara, buka baju!" Hinata menunjuk kaos hitam Gaara. Mau tidak mau Gaara membuka kaos hitamnya. Tentu Gaara tidak membuka seluruh pakaiannya yaitu celananya.

Hinata menyadari Gaara masih berada di luar selimut "Gaara, masuk ke sini!" Gaara menghela napas keras dan kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di dalam selimut itu. Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya, Gaara yang masih duduk kemudian mulai menundukan wajahnya untuk menghampiri bibir Hinata.

Hinata menutup matanya seperti dalam anime yang ditontonnya. Gaara perlahan dengan ragu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata.

Hanya dua detik Gaara menempelkan bibirnya kemudian melepaskannya, Hinata membuka matanya.

"Gaara, di tv lama menempelkan ini..." Hinata menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Gaara. "Lamaaa, Gaara tadi sebentar."

Gaara menghela napas keras, seandainya Hinata tahu apa yang Gaara rasakan saat ini. Gaara takut berbuat lebih dari ini.

Hinata mendorong belakang kepala Gaara dan Hinata menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Gaara. Lama bibir mereka hanya menempel.

Gairah dalam diri Gaara membuat Gaara mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, memberikan kecupan kepada Hinata berulang-ulang.

Yang dicium justru menerimanya walau tidak membalas ciuman Gaara, karena Hinata tidak mengerti.

Gaara yang tadinya posisinya berada di samping tubuh Hinata kini mulai bergerak dan menindih tubuh Hinata.

Gaara mengubah kecupan-kecupan lembutnya jadi lumatan-lumatan pada bibir Hinata. Gaara memeluk tubuh Hinata yang menjadikan kulit mereka saling menekan dan bersentuhan tanpa pembatas.

"Ahnn..." lenguh Hinata karena Gaara mencium lehernya, memberikan kecupan berulang-ulang, sedikit menggigit dan menjilat daerah itu.

"Gaaaraaa.." panggil Hinata dan membuat Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya. Gaara terengah karena menahan nafsunya yang sedang memuncak.

"Di tv, mereka tidak melakukan seperti tadi..." ucap Hinata, Gaara mengerti maksud Hinata, pasti ciuman di leher Hinata.

Dengan napas terengah, Gaara berkata "Adegannya dipotong."

"Dipotong?" tanya Hinata, Gaara yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya karena nafsunya sudah memuncak berkata "Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Gaara. Hinata menyentuh pipi Gaara dengan telunjuknya "Hinata percaya Gaara" ucap Hinata.

"Ini yang sebenarnya dilakukan suami istri" Gaara tidak bohong, memang itu kenyataanya "Ohhhh..." Hinata ber oh. Gaara menatap lavender beserta wajah Hinata kemudian mengunci bibir Hinata dengan ciumannya, ciuman yang lebih menuntut.

Pada akhirnya Hinata hanya menuruti Gaara dan percaya pada Gaara. Hal yang diawali dari sebuah ciuman yang diinginkan Hinata yang membuat Gaara menjadikan malam ini sebagai malam pertamanya dengan Hinata. Gaara benar-benar menjadikan Hinata miliknya seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Gaara memijat keningnya pelan, duduk dan dada Gaara terekspos. Selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke pinggangnya.

Gaara melihat wanita di sampingnya yang bersurai indigo yang sedang menyembunyikan lavendernya di balik kelopak matanya, karena ia sedang tertidur.

"Gomen ne, Hinata"

Gaara menyesal, seharusnya tadi dia bisa menahan nafsunya. Gaara merasa bersalah karena menyentuh Hinata di saat Hinata belum sembuh dari gangguan jiwa, walaupun mereka sudah menjadi suami istri pada kenyataannya.

Seharusnya Gaara tadi tidak menuruti Hinata, tapi Gaara tidak tahan melihat Hinata yang menangis. Bukan, mungkin seharusnya Gaara tidak menikahi Hinata secepat ini dan Gaara tidak menuruti egonya.

Sebelum menikah Gaara menghormati Hinata sebagai seorang perempuan, sahabat dan orang yang dia cintai dan tidak memanfaatkan keadaan Hinata untuk melihat tubuh Hinata. Karena Gaara bukanlah orang seperti itu.

Setelah menikahpun Gaara tidak tidur sekamar dengan Hinata, karena takut akan menyentuh Hinata. Gaara takut Hinata akan membenci dirinya karena seperti orang yang memanfaatkan keadaan untuk menyentuh Hinata.

Mungkin benar Gaara memanfaatkan keadaan Hinata untuk memilikinya, tapi itu terjadi setelah Gaara selama ini bersama Hinata. Gaara tidak ingin jauh dari Hinata. Sekarang Gaara menyesal telah melakukan kecerobohan ini.

.

.

.

.

Gaara sedang mencuci piring bekas tadi sarapan dengan Hinata. Bibi, pembantu di villa Sasori sedang belanja ke pasar. Gaara yang terbiasa hidup di apartemen sendirian selama setahun belakangan, tidak masalah melakukan pekerjaan itu.

Gaara merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang melingkari perutnya dan merasakan tubuh manusia lain yang menempel di belakang punggungnya. "Hangat" ucap Hinata yang memeluk Gaara dari belakang.

Gaara tidak menanggapi Hinata, justru Gaara melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Gaara bersikap dingin kepada Hinata.

Tadi saat sarapanpun, Gaara hanya makan dalam diam, memang dia juga biasanya tidak banyak bicara saat makan dengan Hinata. Tapi pagi ini, Gaara benar-benar diam dan tidak memperhatikan Hinata.

Gaara menghindari Hinata. Setelah bibi pulang dari pasar, Gaara pergi ke luar.

Hinata tidak lagi makan bersama dengan Gaara, tidak bermain bersamanya, bahkan tidak memberikannya obat pada malam hari. Semua itu dilakukan oleh bibi yang sudah diberikan pesan oleh Gaara untuk melakukan itu semua.

Tentu Hinata heran, dia merindukan Gaara.

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Gaara selalu memandang wajah tidurnya saat malam hari. Gaara menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan tidak mendekati Hinata saat Hinata tidak tidur.

"Hinata mau Gaara" ucap Hinata di depan meja makan pada siang hari. "Ayolah nona, makan ya!" Nona belum juga sarapan dan ini sudah waktunya makan siang." Ucap bibi, bahkan Hinata tidak mau mandi, yang biasanya sekarang bisa mandi sendiri tanpa bantuan bibi.

"Hinata mau Gaara" ulang Hinata. Hinata menaruh kepalanya di meja dan melihat ke arah kiri "Gaara..., Hinata mau Gaara" dengan tatapan sendu.

Bibi menelpon Gaara, mengabarkan bahwa Hinata tidak mau makan dan mandi, bermainpun tidak maun, bahkan menonton drama kesukaannyapun tidak mau.

.

.

.

.

"Hn, aku mengerti" jawab Gaara setelah menerima panggilan dari pembantu di villa Sasori.

Gaara menuju deretan soft drink yang tidak disimpan di lemari es di supermarket. Gaara menyentuh satu kaleng minuman berwarna biru tersebut, dan ternyata ada tangan lain yang menyentuh kaleng yang sama dengan kaleng yang dipegang Gaara.

Mereka sama-sama terkejut, Gaara melepaskan tangannya dan laki-laki yang memegang kaleng itu juga melepaskan tangannya.

Kalau dalam sebuah film, mungkin adegan barusan akan menjadikan kedua orang tersebut jatuh cinta. Tapi sayang Gaara bukan gay.

Laki-laki yang tadi memegang kaleng tersebut, memiliki potongan rambut bob, Lee teman Neji.

"Wah kita punya selera yang sama, kawan." Ucapnya dengan penuh semangat, walau Lee tidak mengenal Gaara. "Ya sudah, ini untukmu." Lee mengambil kaleng soft drink tadi dan menyerahkannya kepada Gaara dan Gaara menerimanya "Hn" kemudian pergi meninggalkan Lee.

Lee hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Mereka berdua bertemu lagi di depan kasir. Gaara membuka dompetnya dan terlihat ada foto Hinata yang ia ambil saat Hinata duduk di ayunan setelah mereka naik sepeda bersama.

"Wah, kekasihmu cantik sekali." Ucap Lee saat melihat foto Hinata. Gaara hanya diam dan tak lama pergi dari supermarket setelah membayar.

Lee saat ini baru saja mengunjungi makam mendiang ibunya di Sora no Kuni dan Lee baru sadar akan sesuatu "Bukannya itu..." Lee segera mengejar Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang duduk di lantai depan villa yang membentuk seperti tangga "Nona, ayo masuk!" pinta bibi dan Hinata menggeleng. Hinata sedang menunggu Gaara. Berharap Gaara akan pulang.

Harapan Hinata terkabul, Gaara pulang dan turun dari Nissan Extrem Crossovernya.

Gaara menghampiri Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata ke dalam rumah. Terlihat kasar tapi sebenarnya Gaara tidak memberikan penekanan kepada tangan Hinata.

Sesampainya di dalam villa, Gaara langsung menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. sudah cukup Gaara menghindar, sudah cukup Gaara menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan tidak berada di dekat Hinata. Bahkan juga menyakiti Hinata, tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Gaara. Sekalipun Hinata tidak mengerti, Hinata hanya berkata "Gaara".

Sementara di luar villa, orang yang di luar yang berada di dalam mobil berbentuk kodok berwarna hijau tua, yaitu Lee memanggil seseorang dengan ponselnya "Neji, aku sudah menemukan adikmu, dia sepertinya diculik."

Bodohnya Lee yang mengira kalau Hinata diculik oleh Gaara karena Gaara sepertinya bukan orang baik dari wajah dan sifatnya tadi yang menarik tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Gaara sedang duduk saling berhadapan di bathup dan mereka dipenuhi oleh busa sabun. Mereka sedang mandi bersama.

Hinata meniup-niup busa sabun di tangannya, Gaara menyentuh pipi Hinata dan menciumnya.

Gaara ingin menikmati kebersamaan dengan Hinata, Hinata yang dari pagi belum mandi maka Gaara mengajaknya mandi bersama di malam ini. Gaara tidak mau menghindar lagi, Gaara lebih memilih menikmati perasaannya dan kebersamaan dengan Hinata apalagi mereka sudah menjadi suami istri sekarang. Jadi wajar apabila mandi bersama.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Hinata dan Gaara sedang berada di dapur. Hinata sedang memainkan tepung, lebih tepatnya membuat adonan.

Bagaimana bisa? Tentu bisa, karena Hinata mempelajarinya di televisi. Hinata dibantu Gaara dan bibi membuat kue. Gaara menghapus tepung yang ada di pipi dan hidung Hinata.

Tapi Hinata justru menempelkan tangannya yang dipenuhi tepung di pipi Gaara, otomatis pipi Gaara dipenuhi tepung, manis sekali. Gaara tidak marah, malah melingkarkan tangannya di perut Hinata dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Hinata. Gaara sedang bermanja-manja kepada Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata dan Gaara duduk bersama di sofa depan televisi, Hinata berada dalam lindungan tangan Gaara di bahunya dan Hinata menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara.

Mereka sedang mendengarkan alunan lagu yang diputar di ponsel Gaara. Alunan lagu yang lembut berjudul _Note's and Words_ by One Ok Rock, salah satu band Jepang.

**I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know**

**And hope one day you'll learn the words and say**

**That you finally see, what I see**

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gaara, kemudian meraba tatto 'Ai' Gaara.

"Gaara, kapan ini ada di sini?" tanya Hinata dan seketika membuat Gaara terkejut. Sepertinya Hinata ingat bahwa dahulu pertama kali mereka bertemu, Gaara belum memakai tatto.

Gaara langsung memeluk Hinata

**Another song for you about your love**

'**cause you love the me that's full of faults**

Gaara tahu ini akan terjadi Hinata akan secepatnya sembuh, Gaara benar-benar takut akan kehilangan Hinata.

**I wish you could see it from this view**

'**cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love**

Gaara melihat Hinata dan berkata "Ayo berdansa!"

Saat ini Hinata berdiri di dalam dekapan Gaara. Mereka berdua menikmati musik dengan sedikit berdansa. Hinata menempelkan tangannya di dada Gaara dan Gaara memeluknya.

**I wanna dance the night away with you**

**I wanna love because you taught me to**

**I wanna laugh all your tears away**

**I wanna sing 'cause every single note and word it's just for you**

.

.

.

.

Gaara dan Hinata tidur di kamar yang sama, Gaara melihat Hinata tidur dan mencium keningnya "Aishiteru, Hinata".

Gaara terbangun saat mendengar suara bel dibunyikan pagi-pagi begini pukul 7 pagi.

Saat ini di luar villa, polisi memegang tangan Gaara dan Gaara tidak melakukan perlawanan. Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata dan lama-lama genggamannya terlepas. Hinata hanya mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa suara. Sementara Neji memeluknya. Tangan Hinata yang satunya memegang tangan boneka panda yang tubuh empuknya terkena tanah.

Gaara dituduh sebagai penculik Hinata. Gaara di masukkan ke dalam mobil polisi. Gaara melihat ke belakang, melihat Hinata-nya.

Gaara tidak tahu bahwa setelah Gaara pergi meninggalkan villa, Hinata berteriak histeris dan kemudian pingsan.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat : claire nunnaly, Matsushinna, lovesseta, Riz Riz 21, Hirano Lawliet, Shen Meileng, flowers lavender, Mufylin, Malfoy1409, allice9miwa, aam tempe, kirei-neko, Kaze no Nachi, keiKo-buu89, Azu-chan, aweirdreview, Zian, Ayuzharinta, mai chan, dan no name/sari hyuga.**

**Maaf kalau ada penulisan nama...**

**Zian : Ya Gaara muncul sifat posesifnya. Hinata sembuh, ikuti chapter terakhir ya buat tau ntar bakalan gimana, makasih**

**Ayuzharinta : Sama2. Ya ni mereka jadi gokil. Kalo kisah ibu n ka2 tirinya tu bisa disaksikan ntar di chap berikutnya. Kejawab di chap ini kalo Hinata gak dikembaliin ma Gaara. Ne chapter depan tamat. Ya semoga tetep seru ja n Ayuzharinta suka y**

**sari hyuga/ no name : berarti sari hyuga n no name adalah orang yang sama? Makasih semangatnya ya, chingu. Chapter ni gimana romantis ga? Semoga suka ya...Ryu ga akan bikin endingnya kaya di MV ko, soalnya Ryu juga shock pas waktu nonton MV nya serem plus sedih adegannya, kasian banget.**

**aweirdreview : Makasih banget masukannya, ya ko itu kesalahan fatal Ryu yang ga ngecek. **

**mai chan : ni udah update kilat kan?**

**Azu-chan : Bisa aja ni Azu-chan, sebenernya Ryu juga pengen nikah ma Gaara *DITIMPUK***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Ryu mau ngucapin makasih buat seseorang di dunia nyata yang ngenalin Ryu ma lagu Note's and Words by One Ok Rock.**

**Chapter depan tamat ni n happy ending ko...buat GaaHina**

**Ryu minta review y minna-san...thanx you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, typo mabe, ending chater, …..etc.**

** Sepertinya banyak bagian yang jangga de….mohon maaf…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Smile Soul**

**Ending Chapter **

**Happy Soul**

"**Semoga suka dan Selamat Membaca"**

.

.

.

Polisi berseragam biru yang duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu mulai jengah. Polisi itu bangkit berdiri.

Sudah satu jam Gaara diinterogasi dan berulang kali poisi menanyakan apa motif Gaara melakukan tindakan penculikan terhadap Hinata.

Tetapi Gaara tidak bergeming, ekspresinya datar tidak menjawab apapun dan bahkan masih dengan posisi yang sama yaitu duduk menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Gaara tidak terihat takut dengan poisi di depannya ini yang awalnya bertanya baik-baik kemudian berubah menjadi membentak.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, tidak membuka matanya selama semenit.

"Hey, aku tahu kau tidak tidur. Ayolah kau ini menyulitkan kami."

Memang, sikap Gaara ini menyuitkan polisi Sora untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, KENAPA KAU MENCULIK HYUUGA HINATA?" bentak polisi itu.

Dalam hati Gaara berkata "Sabaku Hinata" ralat Gaara dan melanjutkan dalam hatinya "Karena aku mencintainya"

Sementara itu Hinata sedang menatap pemandangan kota Sora yang ia tinggalkan di balik jendela Honda Jazz putih milik Neji. Hinata sadar beberapa menit lalu dan Neji yang sedang menyetir menyadarinya karena melihat Hinata yang duduk di kursi belakang dari cermin mobil.

Neji lebih memilih diam dibandingkan menanyakan hal yang macam-macam kepada Hinata. Hinata baru sadar dari pingsannya, Neji pikir Hinata akan mengamuk tapi Hinata hanya diam

.

.

.

.

Gaara sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya, di kamarnya di rumah besar keluarga Sabaku, di kota Suna.

Bagaimana bisa Gaara di sini? Bukankah tadi pagi Gaara masih di kantor polisi?

Sasori dihubungi oleh pembantu di villa dan memberitahukan bahwa Gaara ditangkap polisi dan Hinata dibawa pergi leh kakaknya

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasori menghubungi Sabaku Rei, ayah Gaara untuk menyelamatkan Gaara. Alasan Sasori melakukan itu sekalipun Sasori bersaksi, jelas akan menyudutkan Gaara karena memang pada kenyataannya Gaara membawa Hinata pergi tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya selama dua bulan ini dan itu sama saja dengan menculik Hinata.

Sabaku Rei meminta pengacara di Sora melalui ponsel untuk segera membebaskan Gaara.

Tentu karena kekuasaan dan uang milik Sabaku Rei, maka Gaara segera bebas.

Gaara memang terbebas dari hukuman penjara, tapi Gaara tidak terbebas dari hukuman ayahnya.

Bahkan Temari shock mendengar Gaara ditangkap polisi karena menculik serang gadis. Sampai Temari jatuh pingsan dan sakit, dan sekarang sedang istirahat di kamarnya.

Percaya atau tidak, Gaara dilarang pergi keluar rumah dan di depan kamar Gaara dijaga oleh dua bodyguard kalau-kalau Gaara pergi.

Gaara bisa saja kabur untuk menemui Hinata. Tetapi Temari sedang sakit karena dia, kalau dia pergi akan memperkeruh masalah dan lagi apa keluarga Hinata akan menerimanya dan mengizinkannya bertemu Hinata, tapi bisa saja Gaara bersembunyi hanya sekedar melihat Hinata dari balik jendela seperti dulu, tidak hal itu juga akan memperkeruh masalah.

Sasoripun kena imbasnya, sekarang dia menerima telpon dari Sabaku Rei, pamannya dan menerima omelan pamannya. Kenapa Sasori justru mendukung tindakan Gaara. Sasori hanya diam mendengarkan.

Kemudian Sasori berkata "Gaara melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkannya." Dan terdengar suara di seberang sana "menyelamatkan dengan jalan menculiknya, maksudmu?"

Ada tangan putih lembut tunangannya yang menepuk pundak Sasori dan Sasori tersenyum pada orang yang menepuk pundaknya dan duduk bersamaya di bangku taman.

Tak lama sambungan ponsel terputus, sepertinya Sabaku Rei lelah mengomeli Sasori.

"Apa aku perlumenjelaskan semuanya kepada oji-san?" Tanya Sakura yang kasihan melihat Sasori seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku mengerti perasaan ji-san" ya Sasori sebagai psikolog sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Sabaku Rei beserta kakak-kakak Gaara.

Gaara yang seharusnya pulang ke rumahnya untuk berlibut,justru menghilang dan tidak memberi kabar kepada keluarganya. Dan saat tahu kabar Gaara, justru kabar yang menyakitkan.

Karena itu Sasori memilih diam saat dimarahi, Sasori juga berpikir pasti Gaara sangat menderita sekarang, bukan karena hampir dipenjara tetapi karena harus berpisah dengan Hinata.

Sasori menaruh kepalanya dipundak Sakura "Aku hanya perlu seperti ini saja, bersamamu membuatku bahagia." Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Neji keluar dari kamar Hinata di rumah Hyuuga dengan membawa kpoer dan tas hitam besar berisi pakaian miliknya dan milik Hinata.

Neji berpapasan dengan ayahnya di runag tamu, ayahnya pulang cepat hari ini dari pekerjaannya.

"Mau ke mana kau dengan koper dan tas itu, Neji?" tanya Hiashi yang heran melihat putranya membawa koper dan tas itu. Semalaman Neji tidak pulang dan sekarang justru membawa koper dan tas.

Hiashi tidak tahu kalau Neji pergi untuk menjemput Hinata. Neji tidak memberitahukannya kepada orang rumah termasuk Hiashi.

"Aku sudah menenukan Hinata dan…" raut wajah Hiashi berubah bahagia "Aku akan membawanya tinggal bersamaku, tidak di rumah ini." Wajah Hiashi berubah menjadi heran.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Tou-san tidak sadar tinggal bersama orang-orang licik dan aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku terluka lagi."

Memang Neji belum dapat membuktikan kalau Shuki dan Karin yang membuat Hinata mengalami gangguan jiwa. Tapi instingnya begitu yakin bahwa mereka yang melakukan itu.

Neji membungkukkan badannya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan ayahnya "Tunggu! Neji kembali! Peritah Hiashi namun tidak digubris oleh Neji.

Hiashi merasa terluka kedua anaknya pergi begitu saja, tapi dia tidak percaya kalau Shuki dan Karin adalah orang-orang licik. Sementara itu Shuki melihat kejadian Neji meninggalkan Hiashi.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di tempat tidur di salah satu kamar di apartement yang disewa Neji di Tokyo. Hinata berhadapan dengan boneka panda yang pernah diberikan Gaara.

Hinata mengusa-usap wajah boneka itu, meraba mulai dari kepalanya hingga turun ke matanya dan lama mengusap lingkaran hitam mata boneka itu.

Sudah empat hari berlalu semenjak dirinya berpisah dengan Gaara.

Sesungguhnya moment saat Gaara pergi dibawa oleh polisi. Seperti de javu saat Hinata pergi meninggalkan Gaara di taman Suna. Maka dari itu Hinata berteriak histeris dan pingsan.

Setelah dia sadar, dia mengingat semuanya dan dapat dikatakan sembuh dari gangguan jiwanya.

Tapi dia tetap terdiam saat sada, dia butuh penyesuaian untuk perasaannya. Lagipula Hinata tahu Neji pasti sangat lelah dan sangat khawatir kepadanya. Maka Hinata tidak bicara yang macam-macam dulu.

Hinata juga tidak protes saat dibawa ke partement oleh Neji. Hinata mengucapkan kalimat untuk pertama kalinya "Nii-san, aku saying padamu." Neji segera memeluk Hinata saat itu, Neji sadar sepertinya Hinata sudah sembuh karena ekspresinya ketika menucapka itu sama seperti dulu.

Hinata mengerti perasaan Neji kenapa membawanya ke apartement. Neji merasa bersalah membiarkan Hinata tinggal bersama Shuki dan Karin tanpa ada dirinya yang melindungi Hinata.

Sekarang Neji membawa makanan di atas nampan dan juga segelas air putih untuk Hinata. Neji melihat Hinata yang menyentuh boneka panda itu.

Saat Hinata pingsan, tanpa sadar boneka itu di masukkan ke mobil oleh Neji.

"Untuk apa kau masih menyentuh boneka itu?" tanya Neji tidak suka, boneka itu pasti pemberian orang yang akan menculik Hinata.

Neji sepertinya paranoid, berpikir bahwa Hinata diculik untuk dijual atau dijadikan pekerja sex sepertiapa yang diberitakan di televisi tetantang kasus semacam itu.

Hinata memandang wajah Neji "Nii-san, aku ingin bertemu dengannya" ucap Hinata dan Neji menanggapi "Denga siapa?"

"Gaara" jawab Hinata. Neji terkejut, Neji tahu nama orang yang ia kira menculik Hinata adalah Gaara. Tulang rahangnya mengeras "Untuk apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Kepala Hinata terasa pusing "Nii-san, dia itu…." Dan pandangan Hinata semakin menggelap, kemudian Hinata pingsan.

"Hinata" panggil Neji.

Neji menunggu Hinata sadar, dokter yang dipanggilnya untukmemeriksa Hinata sudah pulang.

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya dan terlihat Neji yang sedang duduk di samping Hinata di tempat tidur.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya perlahan "Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang itu" yang dimaksud Neji adalah Gaara.

"Nii-san" Hinata mencoba memanggil Neji.

"Kau hamil, Hinata." Dengan nada kesal Neji memberitahukan kabar berita itu kepada Hinata.

Lavender Hinata melebar kemudian tenag kembali dan Hinata tersneji tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata tersenyum, padahal hati Neji benar-benar hancur dan ia marah.

Neji berpikir pemuda yang menculik Hinata menjadikan Hinata budak sex. Tapi seharusnya Neji sadar sekarang Hinata sudah sembuh, berkat Gaara. Karena rasa khawatir dan marahnya, dia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Dia itu suamiku, nii-san" ucap Hinata dan otomatis membuat Neji sangat terkejut.

.

.

.

.

Temari menggenggam tangan Gaara, saat ini mereka saling duduk berhadapan di tempat tidur Temari.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya kepada nee-san, Gaara!" lebih tepatnya Temari meminta bukan memerintah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Temari melanjutkan.

Gaara masih terdiam. Dia tidak bicara sedikitpun saat tiba di rumah keluarga Sabaku sampai saat ini. Bahkan Gaara tidak melakukan pembelaan saat dimarahi dan dimintai penjelasan oleh Sabaku Rei, ayahnya.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Gaara "Kami percaya padamu, kau bukan orang jahat, kami tahu itu" ucap Kankuro yang menepuk pundak Gaara tadi.

Tadi Temari meminta pelayang untuk memanggil Gaara ke kamarnya. Sekalipun Gaara menutup diri, tetap saja Gaara adalah adik yang disayanginya. Temari dan Kankuro percaya sekalipun sifat Gaara dingin, Gaaraa tetaplah orang yang baik dan tulus.

Gaara mulai membuka mulutnya dan berkata "Aku menyelamatkannya dan aku mencintainya."

.

.

.

.

"Haa, akhirnya kedua anak itu pergi dengan sendirinya." Ucap Shuki yang kemudian meneguk wine dari gelas yang dipegangnya. Shuki menatap putrinya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Siang-siang begini Shuki meminum wine, Shuki dan Karin sedang duduk di ruang santai.

"Sekarang tinggal melaksanakan rencana selanjutnya?" Shuki tersenyum licik setelah mengatakan itu.

Karin tersentak tidak mengerti, rencana selanjutnya apa?

Bukankah rencana mereka hanya membuat Hinata menjadi gila agar Hinata tidak mendapat warisan dari Hiashi. Karena orang gila tidak boleh dimasukkan ke dalam daftar nama penerima warisan dan mereka hanya akan merebut hak milik Hinata saja.

"Rencana selanjutnya apa maksud kaa-san?"

"Membunuh Hiashi dengan racun" jawab Shuki dengan penuh penekanan.

"Apa?" Karin tersentak….."Tapi, kaa-san kenapa begitu? Bukankah rencana kita hanya membuat Hinata gila dan merebut hakwarisannya saja?"

Shuki tersenyum "Kalau kita bisa mendapatkan lebih, untuk apa puas dengan yang lebih sedikit."

Shuki tidak tahu Hinata sudah sembuh. Shuki berpikir Nejitidak akan mau menerima warisan ayahnya karena semua ini. Shuki sangat bahagia Neji dan Hinata pergi, dia jadi dapat menguasai rumah Hiashi.

Sementara Karin benar-benar tidak percaya ibunya benar-benar jahat. Karin sudah menyayangi Hiashi seperti ayahnya sendiri.

"Tapi bukankah kaa-san mencintai tou-san?" tanya Karin.

"Cinta,….cih, kaa-san tidak pernah mencintainya."

Karin terkejut mendengar jawaban ibunya. Selama ini ibunya tidak pernah mencintai ayah tirinya itu. Ibunya benar-benar dibutakan oleh harta.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu di balik dinding dekat pintu luar ruangan itu yang tidak dikunci atas kecerobohan mereka. Ada Hiashi yang menahan amarah karena mendengar semua percakapan mereka berdua.

Hiashi bersyukur filenya ketinggalan di rumah dan kembali lagi ke rumah untuk mengambil file tersebut sehingga dapat menjadi saksi rencana Shuki dan mengetahui kebenaran tentang gangguan jiwa Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin yang berukuran lebih tinggi dari ukuran tubuhnya tersebut.

Hinata menyentuh perut bagian rahimnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Di dalam sana sedang tumbuh benih yang harus ia lindungi.

Dia akan berusaha menjaga benih itu dengan segenap hatinya. Walaupun ia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu, tapi ia akan tetap berusaha untuk menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anaknya kelak.

Lavender Hinata melebar ketika melihat ada sosok lain di cermin, sosok di belakang Hinata itu membuat Hinata terkejut dengan kemunculannya.

Buka hantu, tapi seseorang dengan rambut merah, bermata jade dan tattoo 'Ai' di kening sebelah kirinya.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang itu, Gaara.

Mereka berdua diam tanpa berbuat apapun, tapa ada yang salin mendekat dengan jarak dua meter, namun tatapan mereka menyiratkan kerinduan yang amat sangat.

Bayangan-bayangan hari-hari yang mereka lalui bersama selama ini menjadi backsound di moment tersebut.

**Saat Gaara melihat Hinata mengamuk dari balik jendela**

**Gaara melihat Hinata tidur seperti Hinata baik-baik saja**

**Gaara menarik jaketnya yang menutupi tubuh Hinata ketika Hinata tidur di dalam mobilnya**

**Gaara mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya untuk menenagkannya**

**Hinata yang ketakutan melihat panda di televisi**

**Hinata dan Gaara makan ice cream dan menggosok gigi bersama**

**Hinata yang bermain hujan dan Gaara begitu terpesona melihatnya**

**Gaara yang khawatir saat Hinata demam**

**Hinata meniru Gaara meniup bubur, padahal Hinata hanya meniup-niup udara**

**Hinata mencium Gaara untuk pertama kalinya**

**Gaara yang memeluknya karena Hinata tidak tenang, menyebut kakaknya berulang-ulang sambil menangis**

**Hinata dan Gaara naik sepeda di taman**

**Pernikahan mereka dan saat berjalan-jalan di pantai**

**Malam pertama mereka**

**Hinata yang memeluknya dari belakang**

**Gaara dan Hinata mandi bersama, membuat kue bersama, mendengarkan music dan berdansa dengan alunan lagu **_**Notes'n'Words by One Ok Rock **_

**Saat Gaara melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Hinata ketika ia dibawa oleh polisi**

Neji mendengarkan semua cerita Hinta tentang kebersamaanya dengan Gaara.

Kemudian Neji menghubungi kepolisan Sora dan ternyata Gaara sudah bebas. Neji mencari alamat Gaara dan menemui keluarga Gaara. Tentu Neji harus melakukan itu demi kebahagian adik kandungnya.

Dan jadilah Gaara di sini sekarang menemui Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Hiashi menatap nanar pemandangan kota Konoha di malam hari dari balik jendela Toyota Viosnya.

Hiashi kesepian, wajahnya pucat. Dia merindukkan kedua anaknya.

Dia merasa benar-benar bersalah dan bodoh karena telah memilih wanita bernama Shuki dan keluarga Hiashi menjadi hancur.

Hiashi sudah melaporkan shuki dan Karin kepada polisi. Sekarang Shuki sudah dipenjara. Awalnya Karin juga dipenjara tapi Shuki memohon kepada Hiashi untuk membebaskan Karin. Shuki juga seorang ibu yang tulus menyayangi anaknya.

Karin dibebaskan dengan syarat Hiashi tidak ingin bertemu dengan Karin lagi. Karin diberi uang sebagai biaya kuliahnya tetapi Karin harus kuliah di luar kota.

Karena rasa bersalahnya, Hiashi jatuh sakit.

Hiashi sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dan matanya mencoba terpejam, kemudian ada suara yang memanggilnya "Tou-san" dan Hiashi membuka matanya kembali.

Hiashi tidak percaya, sekarang Hinata ada di hadapannya "Hinata"

Hiashi tahu anaknya sudah sembuh karena dia menyuruh orang untuk menyelidiki Neji dan Hinata, setidaknya Hiashi tahu keadaan mereka.

"Tou-san harus cepat sembuh ya!" Hinata tersenyum

Tentu Hinata ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya dan mengetahui kalau ayahnya dirawat dari pelayan di rumahnya, makanya dia ke sini.

"Kau tidak membenci tou-san, nak?" Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng

.

.

.

.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan setelah menyaksikan Hinata dan Gaara berciuman, terutama Hiashi yang senang melihat anaknya bahagia.

Hinata dan Gaara harus melaksanakan pernikahan untuk kedua kalinya, karena itu syarat dari Sabaku Reid an Hiashi yang ingin melihat upacara pernikahan anaknya agar mereka berdua dapat bersama.

Hinata dan Gaara yang sama-sama anak bungsu tapi ternyata menikah lebih dahulu dari kakak-kakaknya.

**Beberapa bulan kemudian**

Hinata melihat ada seseorang pangeran sedang menunggang kuda putih, bermata jade dan berambut merah.

Pangeran itu menghampirinya. Tapi setelah sampai di depannya, pangeran itu pakaiannya berubah menjadi seseorang dengan kaos putih dan kemeja biru muda yang tidak di kancing, itu suaminya yang sepertinya lebih tampan dari seorang pangeran.

Hinata menunduk, wajahnya merona. Gaara masih belum turun dari kuda yang sedang ditungganginya.

"Kau membayangkan aku adalah seorang pangerankan?"

Hinata tersentak, bagaimana Gaara bisa tahu.

Dulu Gaara tidak dapat melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata, tapi akhir-akhir ini hal inilah yang menjadi hiburannya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan terpesona akan kuda putih yang ditunggangi Gaara.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di peternakan kuda, Hinata yang berada di luar pagar kayu ladang "Gaara, aku mau naik kuda itu ya?"

Gaara langsung menolak "Tidak, Hinata" Karena Hinata sedang mengandung dan sekarang kandungannya berusian 6 bulan. Gaara tidak mengizinkannya karena takut akan berbahaya untuk Hinata dan bayinya.

"Gaara, boleh ya?" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Gaara ingat perkataan Temari kalau ibu hamil ingin sesuatu maka harus dituruti. Nanti anaknya ileran. Gaara tentu tidak mau hal itu terjadi, tapi ini pilihan yang sulit.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya satu putaran dan aku akan menemanimu."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

Hinata masuk ke ladang dan menaiki kuda itu dengan bantuan Gaara kemudian Gaara naik ke kuda dan menemani Hinata menunggangi kuda itu. Namun tidak kencang hanya pelan saja, takut Hinata dan bayinya kenapa-kenapa.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini usia kandungan Hinata sudah menginjak usia 9 bulan.

Keluarga Gaara dan keluarga Hinata sedang makan malam di rumah Hinata dan Gaara di Tokyo.

Hishi dan Rei membeli rumah itu untuk Gaara dan Hinata, karena Gaara kan kuliah di Tokyo, akan merepotkan kalau harus bolak-balik dan Hinata sedang hamil sekarang. Mereka juga menyewa pembantu.

Gaara dan Hinata tidak mungki menolak kekeraskepalaan kedua ayah itu. Yang entah mengapa sangat kompak.

Sasori dan Sakura pun ada di acara makan malam ini.

Dia acara makan malam ini, Kankuro, Temari dan Sakura yang paling berisik.

Hiashi masih tinggal di Konoha, tetapi dia sering-sering mengunjungi Hinata yang sedang hamil, tidak baik bagi wanita hamil melakukan perjalanan jauh terlalu sering.

Neji tetap menikmati sup wortelnya seperti tidak ingin diganggu saat menikmati makanan kesukaannya itu.

Hinata memegang tangan Gaara erat, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

Gaara yang menyadari itu menoleh kepada Hinata "Gaara, sakit"

Semuanya terkejut dan langsung panik.

**The Tokyo Hospital**

"Wah mereka lucu sekali" ucap Temari dan kemudian diikuti Sakura "Ya ampun benar sekali"

Kankuro menepuk pundak Gaara "Wah bro, kau hebat keluar langsung dua."

Semuanya tertawa, Gaara menggendong bayi laki-laki berambut indigo dan bermata jade sedangkan Hinata yang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit menggendong bayi perempuan berambut merah bermata lavender.

Kebahagian dengan kelahiran baru, bukan hanya satu tetapi dua, sepasang anak kembar.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Terima kasih banyak buat Mufylin, lovessete, Kaze no Nachi, Mizuki Ricchan, Herlin-chan, kirei-neko, keiKo-buu89, lavenderchia,Ayuzharinta, cornflakes, mai chan, chiaki arishima, Bonbon 0330, flowers lavender, Hirano Lawliet, Danita Syahr, nurul wn, sari hyuga, Azu-chan, Riz Riz 21, No name, devigaara13, Malfoy1409, un-kown, m dan Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki**

**Lavenderchia : makasi, ne Hinata sembuh n inget ma Gaara**

**Ayuzharinta : yap chap ini tamat. Maaf ya kalo ga seru karena tamat cepet2. Hinata, Ryu bikin inget ma Gaara.**

**Corn flakes : ni udah lanjut, Hinata ga benci k Gaara karena Hinata baik n dia juga sayang n ngarti apa yang Gaara lakukan.**

**Mai chan : ni udah update, hehe Ryu jahat misahin GaaHina tapi udah bersatu lagi.**

**sari hyuga : makasih semangatnya, SasoSakunya cuma dikit ni, maaf ya...**

**Azu-chan : ya ni gara2 Lee**

**No name : Maaf bgt ya Ryu ternyata salah, sari hyuga tu salah satu yg ngereview, maaf bgt ya no name**

**Un-known : Gaara terjaga soalnya dia sadar kalo dia terlalu egois trs Hinata Cuma liat adegan kissing aja. Ryu ga berani bikin rate M, jadi alurnya rate T. MAAF YA KALO Ryu salah n ga nyambung jawabnya**

**M : pas adegan Gaara ditangkep polisi itu ngingetin akan perpisahan GaaHina dulu, jadi Hinata sembuh ya dibantu ma obat-obat juga n perhatian Gaara.**

**A/N : Ryu mau ngucapin makasih buat semuanya yang udah review, fave, follow, suka, semangatin, baca, koreksi , sebagainya...pokonya makasih banget ya...**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kekeurangan dalam pembuatan fic ini...n kesalahan-kesalahan Ryu lainnya...**

**Maaf kalo endingnya kurang memuaskan, Ryu ga buat sequel ya...(siapa yang minta sequel, geer)**

**Hinata itu sembuh karena dia dibantu obat-obatan, perhatian juga karena adegan pisah ma Gaara ngingetin ma dulu waktu mereka kecil.**

**Ryu pernah nonton film Bobo Ho, lupa judulnya. Ibunya gila terus pas liat Bobo bawa mainan yang pernah dia kasih, ibunya jadi sembuh. Jadi Ryu nerapin gitu ke cerita ini kurang lebih gitu...**

**Semoga suka n review ya, makasih...**

**Jaa **


End file.
